


Nox

by AzureCipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Control, Developing Relationship, Drama, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Internal Conflict, M/M, Passion, S&M, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCipher/pseuds/AzureCipher
Summary: It all started with a simple black card in the mail, "Welcome to Nox" engraved in gold against the black card-stock.  Assumed to be a joke, Gabriel finds himself face to face with temptation made flesh, Alexander Nava, and he has an offer. One of lustful sin and searing pleasure, if Gabriel is willing to surrender himself. A simple arrangement of pleasure instead will spiral into so much more.Beneath your master all will be laid bare, Gabriel.  Will you regret this choice of sin and desire?Welcome to Nox.





	1. Desire the flesh

Sex is not a sin. Lust is not a demon that lurks inside you. Pleasure is not something you should be ashamed of, we are creatures of contact. We crave danger, drink in the exotic, and hungry for that fires which will ignite the inferno within. 

If you can’t find that match to light that fire, we will.

-Ophelia McCarthy, Sexual Therapist and Educator 

 

“What am I doing here!” Gripping the cold granite countertop of the luxurious master bathroom which was wall to wall polished stone, he shook his head. Wet chestnut brown hair with streaks of sun-bleached strawberry blonde, dripped down his shoulders as he tried to calm his nerves. The soft drip of the water on the counter seeming to be amplified, as was his heart, which could have shattered his ribs into a fine powder. Swallowing, he looked down at the thick, high grain, black leather dog collar that rested on the counter. A shinning silver loop with a copper tag, “Omega”, engraved into the polished surface, dangled from the front.

“Clean up and put it on, my Omega.” That man’s thick voice swirled in his head like a spicy fog that could compel him to do anything the man requested. Swallowing, he looked back up at the mirror where his cobalt blue eyes stared back at his soft face and scar across his right cheek. Nodding with quivering hands, he lifted the collar around his neck, which felt heavier than he remembered. Hooking it in place was like locking his own prison cell, but his body tinged with eager delight at what it meant. Drying his hair before running a comb through it, caused his natural curls to wave and bounce. “Coming Alpha.” 

Reaching for the door his heart nearly skipped a beat while stepping out before his master, lover, and guide into sin itself. Kneeling before the thick leather couch, a strong handed guided his chin upwards to that devilish smirk. “Welcome home, my omega.”

“Alpha….”

Chapter 1: Sins of the flesh

The winter chill wrapped itself tight around the city, turning the towering skyscrapers into shimmering pillars of frost and ice in the setting sunlight. Far below the winds howled through the labyrinth of roads and gloomy alleyways, where the residents arched their coat collars high in a vain attempt to shield themselves from the cutting cold. Despite all this, a single building front of polished black quarts seemed to radiate warmth. While passersby found the warmth a welcome comfort, the front was an enigma, as there were no windows or signs. Only a red door with the words “NOX: Temptation made flesh” written in gold and a single badge reader beside it. 

Rumors flew when the front first appeared a few years back, but as with all things the doors became common place in the city. Occasionally spurs of theories that it is a front for a drug trade or a failed art instillation the city refuses to tear down, would surface but no one give them much thought.

“This is going to be a joke.” Standing outside the door, a tall chestnut-haired male in thick gray coat was chewing his bottom lips while his fingers danced across the keycard in his pocket. Glancing over his shoulder, passersby glance and whispered about him in hush tones as they passed. He knew this would be a joke or scam, but something inside him screamed to open the door and seek what lay beyond.

Heart racing as his fingers wrapped around the card. “Fu….ck IT!” Tapping the card there was a soft beep, before the door opened inwards into a cool gray hall with ruby red carpet. Without a second thought, he stepped through the threshold into an oddly warm corridor as the door clicked closed behind him. The hallway was oddly larger than he expected and filled with a thick spicy aroma he couldn’t place. It was oddly relaxing.

Stepping pass mirrors and painting, his heart began to slow. The hallway turned softly to the right where it widened again, before stepping down to large gray doubles doors. Beside him a sultry woman in a black suite leaned over the counter to the coat room she stood in. Her rich red hair waved over each shoulder. 

Lips curling into a warm smile she nodded to him. “We were wondering when you would show.” Startled, he turned to the woman. Opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. “Oh honey, we don’t give out those cards like candy. Now how about that coat?” Perfectly manicured nails pulled his collar from his shoulders in one soft tug. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

Stepping out, his coat fell away from his shoulders as he turned. “Wasn’t I…When you did you get close enough?” 

Turning on his heel he was positive that he was not close enough to the counter for her to grab his coat. At least he thought he was. Looking back, she was already putting the coat away with that devilish smirk. “I can see why she invited you, careful, he bites.” Waving goodbye, the woman vanished behind another door.

Any other day he would have walked back out that door and never looked back, but something deep within in push him forward. Stepping down he no more than touch the silky-smooth doors, when they opened softly before him revealing a luxurious piano bar for the elite. The lush carpet gave way to polished dark hardwood floors, which rolled out into a vast lounge with a piano in the far corner. A slender man in a tailored tux, fingered the keys like a master. While a woman dressed in a single slit red dress with fiery copper hair, lay across the lid flirting and teasing the pianist seductively.

Spread out through the lounge were overstuffed rich leather couches and chairs with hardwood end tables beside them for drinks. Polish black art deco lamps dressed each table, soaking the surrounding furniture in a silky amber warmth. Before every couch was a matching coffee table which were covered with magazines of nude artist, many in various states of sexual pleasure and teasing positions. Along the right wall were deep ruby red booths with creamy gold globe lamps hanging over the open space. 

Paintings by Tamara De Lempcika and various posters drawn from the same era hung on the walls. Each evoking a sense of elite fashion and luxury from a different era, long since forgotten. The whole lounge was as warm as it was inviting.

“Welcome, Gabriel.” A soft voice cooed warmly from the bar, while ice cubes clinked into a glass. Turning, the source was a man no older than himself with soft rounded shoulders and slicked backed platinum blonde hair that almost shined. “A few days later and I would have owed Ophelia fifty bucks.” Dressed in a white dress shirt and silk black vest, the bartender twisted the cap of a bottle of aged rum which he poured into the glass he had prepared. “Your drink.”

Sitting at the bar, Gabriel eyed the bartender with heavy suspicion. “How do you know my name?”

“I know every client who walks through those doors.” Shrugging he leaned back against the inner bar. “Ophelia, the owner, said we had a new client so…” Head tilting the side, “One plus one makes two, right?” 

The way he grinned gave him pause, the one at the coat desk and now him both grinned like demons. “Welcome to Nox!” Bowing with his arms spread he rose slowly before turning to the lounge. “An oasis in a desert of the cold and plain. Here we can drink from the dark well and feel no shame. For here the body and soul are temples.” Eyes narrowing, he leaned in close. “Now, what will do you do? Drink or let someone drink from you?”

Rearing back Gabriel body pulsed with excitement at the hotness on his neck. “Drinks on the house.” Grabbing the drink, he quickly moved to a couch far from the bar where he could collect himself. 

Leaning back, his heart raced while he rubbed warm spot on his neck. “Get a hold of yourself, don’t get hard over a damn bartender!” Sipping the spicy amber liquid, he was quick to sigh the heat of the liquor, which linger on his throat. “Damn good rum.” 

Closing his eyes to the soft jazz that filled the lounge, Gabriel just wanted to melt into the couch, when the spicy thick musk that enraptured him in the hallway washed over him again. Taking a deep breath, his body tighten at how deeply intoxicating the aroma was. “God, I could drown in this…” Like a python, it seemingly wrapped itself around him. Caressing his neck, numbing his senses.

“I can arrange that.” A firm but lustful voice cooed tenderly in his ear. Snapping awaking, he nearly jumped off the couch as the voices source was grinning back him. Leaning over the couch, was what Gabriel would forever remember as temptation made flesh. Smirking the man jumped over the couch, sitting, while resting his drink on the table beside him. 

“Pleasure to finally meet you Gabriel, the name is Alexander.” Swallowing he looked up at the man whose olive skin remained him of a deep caramel candy. Piercing brown eyes met his, while his broad shoulders and toned body came into view with a dress shirt that framed him so perfectly. Gabriel was no slouch due to extensive hiking treks, but Alexander made him feel small.

Leaning forward, the toned avatar of temptation, eyed Gabriel as a lock of his thick black hair back fell beside his left eye. “Hehe, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you heard me.” 

“How…How do you know me?” Scooting into the corner of the couch he tried desperately to hide his desires, but his body was betraying him at every turn. Keen to catch the tent forming in Gabriel’s pants. Alex leaned in across the couch, smirking at how he was blushing deeper shades of red, the closer he got. “Answer my question!” He attempted to bark but failed to put any force in his words.

“I co-own this lounge. I know the names of everyone who has been granted access.” He was mere inches away from over taking Gabriel. Who was pushing back into the nook of the couch, in a failing attempt to get away from him. “Something wrong? You seem flush.” Reaching out, Gabriel shivered as a strong hand caressed his flush cheek.

A moan escaped him, as the oddly smooth hand traced his cheek to under his right ear. “Hehe.” Chuckling, Alex pulled away. The realization of what just happened washed over Gabriel like a tsunami. Burying his face in his hands while blushing deep red, he leaned over his knees wanting to die.

Scooting up beside him, while sipping his drink, “Never, had a man moan from just me touching their face. Am I that good?” His voice was so firm and compelling, it played with his mind.

Groaning into his palms, “Just shut up and kill me please!” Being this close to the tan skinned incubus, Gabriel was positive the musk was radiating from him, as was this warmth which he found oddly relaxing. 

“No can do. You are too tempting to kill.” Leaning back into the couch his sharp eyes trailed up the young man’s back to his loose ponytail, which he struggled not to pull back to bring the man into a strong embrace. 

“I will admit, I didn’t think you would show,” He began as Gabriel turned to meet his gaze. “Sending you that card was a test. Gabriel, we invite you to drink from the dark well of passion and sin. Does your body scream to be touched or restrained? Maybe it is you who lusts to control the whip and bring another to beg your name? If you truly wish to open the doors to the soul, then welcome to Nox.” Quoting the letter that came with the card, Gabriel swore he saw the man’s eyes glimmer. “So why did you come?”

Glancing out over at the piano where the vixen was now kissing the player who never broke his keystrokes, the room became more apparent than before. Men and woman of all social classes and dress were flirting and teasing one another over drinks and light meals. Men teasing one another bodies as they sat in each other’s laps, while two women worshiped an older sharp dressed raven-haired woman. Whose streaks of gray seemed to add to her sinful allure. 

Rubbing his neck, he was quick to drink from his glass of rum. “I want to feel domination. I want to have my limits pushed while pushing back.” Why was he saying all this now? “I want a fiery passion that burns like no other!” Was it the alcohol or the atmosphere? “I want a man who will give me all this and love me like no other! That is why I came.”

Sipping his whiskey slowly, Alex’s mind swirled with ideas and dark glee at the desires that man wished for. “But that won’t happen.” Falling back to the couch, the younger man looked utterly defeated and embarrassed. “I came here just to prove it was joke.” The sharp admission of defeat gave Alex pause.

Glancing to the side, he glared at a painting of man’s golden silhouette. “This isn’t working out, Gab.” His ex’s words replayed in his head. “I can’t give you want you want. Our interests aren’t the same. I hope you find him though.”

It was there, a genuine spark of desire and eagerness to explore it. Only to be extinguished, ever so quickly. “No, don’t seal me away!” Fingers curling Alex knew what we had to do, a way to fuel that ember that was smoldering away…

“What if it did.”

Laughing Gabriel turned to Alex, blushing when their eyes met. “Please, like anyone like that exists.” 

Heart racing, Gabriel pulled back softly as a firm hand stroked his cheek. “He does.” Cooing warmly, while sipping from his glass, Alex pressed the young brunet to the couch’s arm rest. 

Pushing against the man’s chest, Gabriel attempted to protest but part of him stirred for more. Gulping, he could feel his firm hand slide across his thigh, inching ever closer, but this wasn’t enough for him. Free hand stroking his jaw, Alex parted his lower lip. 

“Al…” Whimpering, the tan beast closed the distance, warm lips sealing over his.

A silky warmth enveloped him, as Alex pushed further. Tongue slipping between his lips, the warm liquor was shared between them. Swallowing sharply, Gabriel gripped the man’s shirt, pulling him forward! His large muscular frame was so close, it was overwhelming. Any self-restraint was melting away, he couldn’t think straight. 

Breaking away, Alex traced his tongue down Gabriel’s jaw while his right hand massages his neck, finger pressing so tenderly. His grasp was solid, each finger pressing in just enough to instill his dominance. Gabriel shuddered in dark excitement, he had never felt this way before. This man was dangerous, yet, somewhere deep within him, that stoked a dark fire.

“Ahh, ha…Alex!” Tilting to his neck, Gabriel mind was swirling in a fog of desire. 

Eager to push him closer to the edge, Alex licked up the soft curve in his neck, sharp teeth sinking into his tender flesh. Gasping in ecstasy, Gabriel’s fingers claw at the man’s shirt. Listening to the soft whimpers that pleaded for more, he could barely restrain himself as he worked his hand up Gabriel’s thigh and over the waistband of his slacks. 

Cooing softly, he played with the belt hook, teasingly tugging it free. “Alex…Pl..ease…”

Pulling away, that dark smile returned as he looked down at the quiver mess in front of him. “Just when I thought I couldn’t want you more.” Running a hand through his now messy thick dark brown locks, he stood up grabbing his glass. “If you want to know more or…” Slipping a business card into Gabriel’s shirt, “See just how far we can go, just call me. Have a goodnight Gabriel.” Nodding to the bartender, he vanished behind a door beside the bar, leaving now confused and frustrated Gabriel alone with his thoughts.

“Son of a BITCH!” Snarling in sexual frustration, the young brunet covered his face to muffle the howls of frustration before storming out. His coat was already on the counter, waiting for him.

Leaning against the door frame, the bartender looked to the vixen in the coatroom who nodded in agreement, “He will be back.”

Later that night after a long personal session with himself, with the help of a few key aids, and a very long shower, Gabriel looked himself over in the mirror as the steam faded. “For fucks sake, what is wrong with me?!” Rubbing his still wet face he wanted to scream bloody murder. “I got man handled by...” Biting his lip, “By the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life. God what did he even seen in me?” 

Turning to the mirror, Gabriel was proud of his toned body. While not bulky with large muscles he was toned with a dark treasure trail. A few minor scars laced his arms, gifts well-earned. Rubbing his stomach, he stilled mulled over the idea of taking up weight lifting to gain more mass, but the mental image showed something he didn’t want. Turning while raising his arms, he nodded in approval at his side refection.

“I’ve still got a nice ass.” Laughing at himself, he grabbed a towel to dry off. Even with the help of the shower, he still couldn’t get that man out of his head. What did he mean by that person exists? “Nah, he’s just some playboy who likes teasing other into sleeping with him.” Rubbing the towel over his face, the business card still burned in his memory.

Grabbed the card from the counter, “Alexander Nava, Sexual Therapist and Educator.” Grabbing his phone, a quick search pulled up the man in question, was a trained therapist for people with sexual confusion, relationship issues, and acceptance. Worked with the McCarthy firm beside an Ophelia McCarthy the founder, Jessica Homer, and Yoshi Takemoto. A total of twelve PHD between the four of them.

Each one of them was highly respected in their field, Ophelia a renowned advocate of women and men’s health. “Our bodies are different but that doesn’t mean one is less important than the other! We are equals, nothing changes that!” A direct quote from a mental health conference where she was awarded for her latest paper on sexual dysfunction on the mental level.

“Liking the whip does not make a person, mentally ill. S&M is a complex relationship of trust, harm is never the intention! Many trusts their partners more than their own doctors with their well-being.” Yoshi Takemoto and Alexander Nava, at local conference of leather enthusiast.

Collapsing across his bed, “So he is a well-educated therapist, who knows he can turn me to putty in his hands. Ok, so the odds of him being a playboy are slim. He wouldn’t risk damaging his name and ruining the firm’s reputation, right?” Rubbing the spot where he bit him made his body shutter in excitement, “I want to feel him again… ARGH!” Slamming a pillow over his face he screamed. “Get out of my head!!!”

Snapping forward, he grabbed his phone running through his contacts list. “Wait a second, I know a McCarthy. Where was she…Sasha, there is no way that is her sister.” Scrolling through the contact list, “Sasha McCarthy, yeah! She my best friend from college. She hardly ever mentioned her sisters…” Glancing at the time, it was to late in the evening to call or text her.

Groaning he fell back to the bedding. “My head hurts.” Rolling over he tapped the remote switch on his night stand, darkening the room as he tried to get an ounce of sleep. Hoping the next day would be a little better than the last.


	2. Sins of My Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cracks are forming Gabriel, you are no longer in control. The world is spinning on and the past you are trying to bury is coming back to the light. What are you so afraid of and will it cost the friendship of those have always been there? Stop running and talk to us!

Downtown, just a few floors above Nox, two elegant wooden doors opened into a lush red and gold waiting room, for the McCarthy and Associate therapy offices. The lush furniture and polished end tables invoked a sense of elegance and pride, that was as comfortable as it was warm. The design continued beyond the side doors to a hallway of four private offices, and private lounge for the staff. At the end of the hall was Alexander Nava’s office, a sharp contrast to the waiting room. 

Cool gray floor to ceiling bookshelves took up the back wall while a large hardwood desk was placed just in front of it. Never one for the rich colors, Alex decorated his office in a cool industrial modern style. Large simple chairs and a soft steel gray couch for his clients, while Jackson Poliak style artwork hung on the walls. In the far corner was a single cup coffee machine with a tray of different teas and coffees. He always believed that if a person feels safe and comfortable they are willing to open up to a stranger.

Shifting through his files for the day’s clients, he groaned at the cold grayness of the sky outside his window. “What a lovely winters day! Who doesn’t love ice storms?!” A soft knock called from the door before sliding open on the faintness sent of lavender. “Yessss?” Glancing up his glare turned to an older woman with deep, curly, chestnut brown hair. Who was dressed to in a slick black business suit and ruby red dress shirt. 

Catching her speckled green eyes, Alex always wondered what was going on in the dark recesses of her mind. The way she always kept her hair short and dressed so sharply, it all made him wonder what her motives were. In the years he had known, Ophelia, he couldn’t recall a single moment when she wasn’t professional in appearance.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, “I never understand how you find these colors comforting. It is so cold in here.” Her polished black heels tapped the desk as she leaned over adjusting Alex’s tie. “Even your clothes are cold. Black dress slacks, soft ash shirt that hugs your frame so well, and this emerald tie. “Hanging her head in shame, “So bland.”

Pushing back in his chair, Alex smirked cruelly. “So sorry your flirts won’t work on me. If only you were ten years younger.” Pouting, while raising his hands in defeat, the cold glare from the vixen could have killed a man. 

Tugging on the tie. “Don’t mix my words, I would have to dead five months to even think about letting you touch me.” Faking a wince at the icy jab, the two laughed warmly. “A little bird told me you met our newest member of Nox.”

Snorting, Alex’s eyes rolled. “Is the bird a platinum blonde named Lucas?” She merely shrugged, though her growing smirk gave it all away. “Ah, that man has the biggest mouth! I swear to god. If he wasn’t such a good bartender I’d kick his ass to curb.”

“Before or after you bed him?”

“Hah!” Leaning forward, “He is not my type. Besides, I don’t date straight men. I have a moral code.” Eyes narrowing in the woman before him, “Unlike some people I can think of!” Glaring daggers at one another for a solid minute, a grin broke across their lips. “But seriously, I am little concerned for him.”

Grabbing a cup of coffee, the woman’s smirk shifted. It was ever so faint. “Who Gabriel? He seemed normally enough.” 

Tapping the stack of folder on his desk while she stirred in a packet of sugar, “Didn’t take the invitation seriously, didn’t appear to realize what kind of place it was, and jaded at the thought of intimacy. I don’t think he is even aware of what he really wants.”

“Maybe he is just shy. You only have two settings, Alex. On and Off.” For once Alex didn’t have a sharp retort for his boss. “His last relationships did not end well, so he is very likely struggling to find someone he can be close to. Besides, from what I have learned, he is a very level-headed young man.” 

Eye narrowing, “What?”

It was there, he could almost hear the devious gears in her head turning. It was if the devil himself had installed an elaborate, every winding, clockwork device in the darkest recesses of her Ophelia’s mind. When ever those damn gear started turning it meant one thing, she was planning. This time, Alex was part of the game. 

“Ophelia …How did you even find this guy?” Turning, she made a bee line for the door. “Ophelia! Get back here!” Stepping onto his desk, Alex leapt after her, pushing through his door. “Get back here you little…” Freezing, a young couple was being shown into her office. Acting as if he had tripped, Alex dusted off his pants while sneering. “Bitch!” He mouthed.

“Love you too.” She mouthed back before closing the door behind her. 

“Uh, Mr. Nava? You’re eight o’clock is here.” The secretary called, as she leaned into the hallway from her office. Accustom to the madness of the office, the secretary only became worried when one of the doctors wasn’t beating down the other’s door.

“Send them in.” He would deal with Ophelia later.

The Powell’s were a happily married couple of ten years, but in the past year or so they had been growing distant with one another. Emily and Henry were both busy professionals. Emily an up and coming teacher for the nearby university and Henry a jeweler for a high-end jewelry shop. High school sweethearts, the two broke it off when they attended different universities across country. They would tell friends in was pure chance that they met at a convention for archaeology. A hobby they both shared. After a round of drinks, they thought about giving dating one more try.

Four years later they married and were happy…until now.” I still love Henry like I always have, but I just feel like he will lose interest in me. I am not a young woman anymore.” While Emily was beginning to show gray, Henry swore up and down he never found her any less attractive. He just wished she would feel more comfortable in her own skin.

Making notes, Alex flipped through a few pages. “Henry could you step outside for a second, I need to speak with Emily alone for a minute.” Hearing the door click shut he looked up. “I am going to ask some very personal questions and I need you to answer them the best you can, ok?” Nodding she shifted nervously. “You said you were high school sweethearts, what attracted you to him the first place?”

Blushing she looked out the window. “This is so cliché, but he was the local bad boy jock. I hated how he was acting after a game, so I confronted him. We started to argue about this and that until my tongue slipped and said, “Oh my yes, I am the daddy’s girl! Look at you, flaunting that great ass and broad shoulders.” He blushed and asked if I really thought he was hot and when I said yes, he asked me out on a date.” 

A warm smiled washed over her as she thought back. “He was really sweet, just looked like he was from the wrong side of the tracks, you know? I always loved him in that damn jersey of his. Oh gosh, I lost count of the number of times we had sex in that thing.” Fingers tracing her shoulder, “The way he fucked me by pulling me down in that thing, god he was wild!”

Nodding with a cool expression, Alex shifted in his chair. “Well it is clear he still loves you. Why do you feel ashamed of your body now? Age?”

Moment of sexual bliss fading, she looked down at the floor while rubbing her pant legs. “I guess, I am scared he is growing bored with me. We used to do so many crazy things when we were in high school. But look at him now, he is professional. No way in hell he would be into the stuff we did back then…Plus I am showing gray.”

“Have you asked if he wants to try something different in the bedroom?”

Sinking to the couch Emily wanted to vanish. “What, haha, no…I could never…” Turning flush with embarrassment her gaze never left the floor. “He thinks me this proper woman now, not that rebellious wild girl. He would never want…Would he?”

Lips curling softly, a look of realization swept over her like a tidal wave. “Let’s call him back in. Henry you can come back in.” Sitting beside his wife he quickly looked between the two as her cheeks flushed. “Henry, remember our last private session? Emily would like to hear your fantasy.”

Lighting up, “Really!” Grabbing her hands, he was practically bubbling over. “You remember that night he had sex on the football field? I found a company that can make us replica jerseys. I want to make love to you to just like back then. No holding back, jerseys caked in mud, everything!” Swallowing his wife was speechless as what he was asking, she could only nod in excitement. She had never seen Henry so excited at prospect of sex before. Not since high school. “I just wasn’t sure how to ask you. I only saw that wild side I knew in highs school poking out when you are drunk. So, I thought maybe you didn’t like that stuff anymore.”

“No… Henry…” Chewing on her bottom lip, it was a struggle to speak. “I just thought you matured and grew out of those wild times. When I saw you at the conference, dressed so professionally. I was like, “Shit, Henry grew up.” Mixed in with how much my hair is graying at such a young age…I started to hate myself. This paranoia that you want something younger crawled into my head and won’t let go.”

Henry scooted in, holding his wife’ hand with a tender smile. “Hehe, you are still that little daddy’s girl I knew in high school.”

Alex quickly looked away while biting his tongue. The urge to slap her husband was reaching critical levels, until she saw that stupid smirk she knew all to well. 

“You are still worrying about your looks even after all this time. Tell you a secret.” Whispering ever so softly, “The way your hair streaks with silver, makes me want you more. You’re turning silver down stairs too and damn do you give me a silver fox fetish.”

Rearing back in embarrassment, Emily pushed her husband away. “Who said you can watch me undress. Peep shows cost money, mister!”

Growling in a teasing tone, Henry lifted her onto his lap. “Cash or visa?”

“Visa, nonrefundable…For an extra thirty you can undress me.” 

Clearing this throat, Alex tapped his desk as the two were fondling one another like two high schoolers after a game. At first the two didn’t hear him, they were laughing to much at the other antics and innuendos 

“No sex in my office, please. The stains never really come out of the carpet.”

Freezing mid kiss, the couple quickly shot to separate ends of the couch, chuckling. “Sorry, Dr. Nava. Hehe got a little carried away there.”

“Understandable…Now, I believe you two have a lot of things to rekindle. Communication is key to any relationship, ignore it and the foundation crumbles. How about you follow up with me in about a month? See how things are and go from there.”

“Oh course, thank you, Dr. Nava. Have a great day!”

“And you…” The door the had no sooner closed and the two were already groping one another.

Head shaking, Alex noted their file. Both patients had embraced a persona that they deemed proper and professional while forsaking their own inner desires. With the changes brought on by age, Emily lost her self confidence despite Henry loving her even more. When their fantasies are brought to light, they realize they had nothing to be ashamed of. They still loved one another just like they did in high school. Just need to keep up the communication.

Moving their folder, his hand fell on Gabriel’s. “Huh, how on earth did Ophelia ever find you?”

Sneezing, Gabriel stood outside the local coffee house, waiting for his college friend, Sasha. It must have been close to four months since they last talked. With Sasha being an attorney and Gabriel a project manager for one of the local IT firm, the two had little time to socialize. 

“Hey stranger.” Glancing down, a feisty woman in a navy-blue blouse and long skirt was smirking up at him while the wind tossed back her short chestnut brown hair. “No short jokes, I can still kick your ass!” While Gabriel was just under six one, Sasha came in around five foot seven. This was by no means a sign she couldn’t take you to the ground in a heartbeat.

Sasha was the youngest of three sister of a household that became infamous for their cold calculating wrath. Ophelia, Penelope, and Sasha, daughters of the Isabel and Richard McCarthy. Each sister shared their mother’s rich curly chestnut hair and father’s speckled green eyes. The question on where the temper came from is still a mystery, but many think their mother.

“Still practicing aikido?” Holding the door to the shop open, the two stepped through to escape the cold and warm up with a coffee. In college, the football team learned the hard way, just because a woman is small, does not mean she is weak. 

Sophomore year, the two attended a kegger to celebrate their team’s championship win. Sitting on the porch, the two were chatting up a storm with several friends when two members of the team stepped up. Both heavily intoxicated, the quarterback tried flirting with Sasha. Advances being ignored, the drunk became a little too friendly.

“Hey now, you are smoking hot for a law student.” Shoving one her friends off the bench, he scooted in close. “How about you show the champs a little skin, eh?”

Feeling his hand run up her back, “Justin? What is the law on self-defense in this state?”

“Uhhh…” The law student looked between everyone, not sure where this was going.

“Mmf,” Hands on her bra, everyone backed away as Sasha’s lips curled. “We will find out!” Snatching the jock’s wrist, she yanked it behind his back with a hard twist. His teammate was already stepping back in disbelief. “I’ll give you ten seconds to apologize before I dislocate your arm.” Forcing him to the floor, a sharp howl pierced the music. “Nine...Eight…”

“I’M SORRY! Let go, you psycho!”

Stepping away, a crowd was forming at the door and windows. “Let’s go to the arcade…Place is full of drunks.” 

No one dared comment until they were a few blocks from the party. None of them had ever seen her get physical with someone, so that little incident was both surprising and terrifying. There was concern of the player going to his couch about assault, but Sasha knew she had enough witnesses to defend her case. That and news of a champion player, molesting someone would not go over well.

To this day, Gabriel is still amazed she never sent anyone to hospital.

“Why would I ever quit? Nah, I use to get away from work.” Ordering the two sat down in a corner booth. “So how is work? Fire anyone yet?”

Muffling a hard chuckle, “No. Nothing nearly that exciting. Our latest client is getting on our last nerve. The program they want will never be ready if they keep changing the damn requirements.” Rubbing his temples, he wanted to scream at the thought of them making another change. “It was a database for their warehouse. You know pretty basic inventory tracking…Now they want a GPS tracking system, so they can keep track of where the trucks are, AND a clocking system!”

With a little experience from her middle sister, who works in web development, Sasha had an idea of what was going on. “Wait, do they even have the infrastructure for half of that?”

Growling as his clients face flashed in his mind, “No! They barely can keep the damn warehouse from burning down. Oh well, that won’t be our problem. We warned them countless times, if their infrastructure does not meet our requirements then they will be in the dark.” Hearing their names, Gabriel excused himself. 

Adding a muffin for the two of the them to the bill, he returned. The smell of the sweet latte was easing his nerves for the coming meeting. “How is the legal world?”

Unwrapping the pastry, “Full of morons who think the law does not apply to them.” Shivering, Gabriel was not sure what was colder, the winds outside or her voice. “Latest client is looking at several years for tax evasion. Must have thought he was powerful enough to avoid the IRS. Chf, better men have tried… Another insurance fraud case, and my personal favorite, petty theft.”

Raising a hand, “Wait, your firm was hired for a petty theft charge? That is so stupid, can he even afford you?”

“She and no.” Leaning back into the booth. “Ugh, people are so dumb! Still, I will make sure they have a fair trial. My opinion does not matter here.” Sipping her espresso, the two spent the next hour catching up what had been going on in one another lives.

“Hah! You dated him for how long?”!

“Two months, he was a sweet guy, just a little naïve…Oh, don’t give me that look, Gab!”

Sipping his coffee, Gabriel kept his mouth shut, having learned a long time ago when it was best to shut up. “Oh, I nearly forgot, does this card ring any bells with you?” Slipping Alex’s card across the table, Sasha could feel her brow raise in confusion over the occupation alone. 

“I am not seeing him!” He barked, “The firm name, is that your sister? Your eldest is named Ophelia, right?”

Flipping the card, “Yeah, that is my eldest sisters’ firm alright. She was talking about the latest award they won, during Thanksgiving dinner. I have to give it to her, she is good at what she does…Never tell her I said that.” Glancing up, “Why do you have this Alexander’s card? Did your last relationship mess you that much?”

Rubbing his eyes, Gabriel leaned back. “NO! Look, I got this card in the mail about some club called Nox and I met this guy…” Stopping himself, he was not about to retell his sexual encounter in public or to Sasha! “I am just trying to find out how this guy knows me. I saw the name McCarthy and figured, what if is your sister.” 

The color drained from the attorney’s face as the corner of her mouth twitched. “Sasha? Sasha what’s wrong…?!” Picking up her phone, she raised a finger while dialing. “Sasha, what…”

“Ophelia?”

“Sasha, well isn’t this a disturbing surprise. You never call me…Who died?”

“No one, you lunatic!”

“Shame.”

Eye twitching, “Listen, do you own a club here in the city called Nox?” There was a soft silence over the phone that was either a sniffed laugh or a failing connection. “Ophelia?”

“Sorry, I’m here. Tell me, is Gabriel with you?”

Meeting her friend’s sight, “Yes, we are getting coffee. Wait, why do you care? You have meet him like three times in your life. Wait, what have you done, you vicious harpy?!”

A barista who was collecting mugs at a nearby tables paused at the sudden outburst from the booth. “I only took the information, so you happily told me after a few cocktails…And figured he could benefit from a little exclusive fun. That isn’t a crime.”

“Listen here you wrench…”

“Oh, look at the time, must go. Love you, sister dear.”

Fingers curling around her phone, half the café was eying the booth were a revengeful tension was spilling out. No one dared approach it though, even Gabriel was scrambling to think of a method to lighten the mood.

“Hehe, sorry about that. Little sister chat there. Ophelia say’s hello and she does in fact own that…Club…”

“Yes, but why me? I have only met her a few times. Why invite me to an exclusive club for…” Honestly, he wasn’t sure himself who the club catered to, though part of him did what to find out.

Glancing away, her fingers danced across her cup. “Yeah…About what…I may have told her about your last relationships during thanksgiving, after a few cocktails…And she said you could benefit from it…”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Slamming his hands down on the table the whole café froze. “You told my private life to a therapist! Your demonic sister of all people! Were YOU HIGH?!” 

Clutch the tables, he could feel his body tremble in fury. The very thought of his…Failed relationship being told to someone else. He had leaned on Sasha in private during a rough period in his life. What else had she told her? Forcing a deep breath, he needed to breathe. 

“I’m sorry! I will make sure to ring her out like a sponge.”

Looking at his watch, “I have to go. Let’s…I don’t know, talk this out over dinner…Call me.” Grabbing his coat, he stepped out. He needed space. He wasn’t angry at Sasha, she never meant him harm. His failed relationships were just a sore spot with him. Times he was rather keep buried and forget.

As the door closed, Sasha slammed her head into the table with a low growl. “I fucked up so hard. Ophelia, I will get you for this!”

Across town, Ophelia was dropping a sugar crystal into her tea when a cold chill ran up her spine. “Gah! It feels like someone just spat on my grave.” Shaking it off, she welcomed her next clients.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Gabriel, who could barely seem to focus. Let alone keep his temper in check when the conference call with the client started. To the pure disdain of everyone on the call, the requestor had requested yet another change to the final project. 

“I am sorry, but until we get the final product done, anymore changes will delay the final release by months.” Gabriel attempted to explain, while remaining neutral in during the call. “We can approach that idea at a later date but right now any changes…”

“I am sure that is an over exaggeration. It is just a few minor changes. How long could it take to write a few extra lines of code? A Day, three tops?”

The entire call went silent as the development team muted their mics. “Coding is rather complex.” Gabriel noted. “Adding anything new to the program has the risk of the breaking it and we would still have to do extensive QA. The last thing we would want is a faulty product.”

“Yes well, we will discuss that later. How this the GPS tracking software coming along. Our shareholders would like to see a demo soon.”

Breathe, Gabriel. Breathe….” Gentlemen,” His manger Joseph cut in. “I am sure you have already received the notice from our development department. The kind of tracking you want installed on the trucks is not within our limits of development. Now we would like to step back and discus…

“But we need the GPS system ready for our go-live!”

Like a piano wire that was over tightened. “GO-LIVE!? You have changed this project so many times I doubt we will get it done before next year! Has anyone even confirmed your severs can handle all of this?! STOP CHANGING THE PLAN!

The line for both parties went silent as he threw his headset across the desk. The scream of frustration was heard several offices down. 

“Uh, excuse our project lead. He is under a lot of stress lately. His mother is very ill.” The other leads lied. 

Muffling his screams, Gabriel slipped into the staff lounge, which was thankfully empty. Grabbing the pack of candy vines, he kept in the fridge, he didn’t bother unwrapping them completely. He just ripped a mouthful straight from the package. It was an odd taste, he would admit, but it was a stress reliever. Something about the sugar eased his nerves. Dark chocolate was his go too, but cold candy vines worked in a pinch.

Leaning against the lounge fridge, his manager stormed in. “Gabriel, what the fuck was that?! Don’t raise your voice to a client like that! I understand these meetings are getting tense, but that was completely inappropriate!”

One…two…Three…” FUCK YOU JOSEPH!” The older graying manager staggered at the sharp outburst. “How about one of you tell them no for once?! This project is out of control and I am not paid enough to keep it from imploding! I have kept the peace since the beginning and I am done! Development is about ready to riot with these absurd changes and unless we start paying overtime, we will never get the request done! SO, GET OFF MY BACK!” Stepping off the ledge, he covered his mouth realizing he just vented all his anger onto his friend and manager. “Shit, sorry Joe…I uh…I will call them back and apologize.”

Closing the lounge door as people began to poke their heads into the hall, Joe chewed his lip. In the five plus years he had worked with Gabriel, he has never seen him melt down this hard. Gabriel was always level headed and in control, things rarely ever seemed to get to him. So, this was an unexpected shift in personality.

“Gabriel if you need time off, just tell...Fucking Christ, Gabriel!” Out of his peripheral vision, a trickle of red was rolling down his wrist. Snatching a paper towel from the sink, he quickly tabbed the blood away. “Ok, seriously you need to go home, you clawed your own palm open! Tch, at least it is a small cut. “

Cleaning the wound, the two had a long chat about what was going on, or at least they attempted too. “It is just really surprising to see you snap, Gab. You are always Mr. Cool and collected. What is going on?”

Gabriel’s finger curled around the water bottle as he fought to find the words to explain what he was feeling. How could he though? How did someone explained that they felt their life spinning out of control around them? He wasn’t ready to talk about it, no yet.

Add the fact that more people were learning about his love life, and Gabriel just wanted to burn down the whole city. Breathing, his fingers uncurled from the now crushed water bottle. “Take the rest of the week off Gab, go home and find yourself.” Looking up in disbelief, he could see his manager was beside himself on how to proceed.

“This project is a strain on all of us and I can’t lose my project lead to a mental break down.” Pushing away from the table, Joe scratched his short black beard. “If you need it, seek professional help Gab. We can only help you so far, you still need to pull the trigger.” Pausing at the door, he looked back with a warm smile. “See you Tuesday, Gab. Bring donuts!” 

Nodding with a tender smile, Gabriel agreed before heading back to office to grab his bag. With the door closed, he collapsed to his chair. “What the fuck is wrong with me? First Sasha, now Joe? I have never been quick to temper.” Leaning across his desk, he poked the plushy Sasha gave him on his second year of work. “Where on earth did she find you?”

The plushy had blue fur, little black eyes, and a massive mouth with little teeth. “A Romo-Kun? What is a Romo? Sounds like a vacuum cleaner company.” Spinning it, his phone chirped softly.

Sasha: I know I fucked up big time! Can we get dinner this Friday, say around 6pm? We still friends?”

Gabriel: Yeah, we’re friends. Just a lot on my mind. Sorry for blowing up. See you Friday.”

Sasha: Yay! Bring your loose clothes, we are hitting up the arcade afterwards!

Gabriel: See you then.

Taking a hard breath, Gabriel pulled out that card from his wallet. “I must be insane…”

Alexander was sorting through a large batch of patient files when his phone rang. Without even looking at the caller idea, he tapped the speaker button. “McCarthy and Associates, this is Alexander Nava.” His voice was cold and almost robotic while his attention was on the files in front of him.

There was soft silence over the phone. “It’s Gabriel…”

Freezing mid-report, a soft grin flashed at hearing his voice. “Gabriel,” He began softly, his professional demeanor conceals the glee that was swelling within. “I didn’t expect to hear from you again. At the very least, not this soon. To what, do I owe the pleasure?”

Free hand rubbing his eyes, Gabriel wasn’t sure he knew why he was doing this. “At Nox…You said a man like that exists.” Chewing on his lip till it bled, “What…What did you mean by that? I mean…What was all that teasing for?”

“I’m a playboy.”

Snorting, “Please! A professional therapist wouldn’t risk his reputation or that of the firm he works for, just sleeping around with anyone who walks through the door.” Alex leaned back in his chair grinning. He liked this sharp tongue retort. “Besides, I know Ophelia. If she learned you were risking the firm on something as petty as a one-night stand, you would be in a wheelchair.”

A thunderous roar of laughter filled the office, echoing out into the hall. “So, you know another McCarthy, eh? Vicious family, aren’t’ they? God help us all if ones turns to politics.” 

Stifling a laugh himself, “Yes well, one is already a lawyer. So, read into that as you will.”

“Terrifying.” Pulling the brunet’s folder from his desk, Alex flipped though a few notes he made. “All that aside…I know you are at my door, OPHELIA! Shoo!” Tossing large stress ball door, a soft collection of chuckles could be heard from the other side. Privacy was fleeting fantasy for Alex. Tone becoming stern, “You listed desire for a unique type of relationship, which is not easy to come by.”

“Please don’t analyses me, I am not a patient.”

Reining back a laugh, he continued. “Apologizes. What I am offering is a partnership of sorts. You won’t be a patient and I won’t be a doctor. We would be partners with a mutual goal in mind. Discovery, exploration, and of course pleasure…Interested?”

Squeezing the Romo, Gabriel could feel his pulse hasten. Was this man seriously offering that? The offer was right there, but why couldn’t he accept it?!

“Gabriel?”

Glancing at his bandaged hand. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s discuss this more at Nox…Say tomorrow at seven? Food and drink on me. You can ask as many questions as you want.”

“Deal.”

“See you then. Oh, and Gabriel? Have a goodnight.”

Ending the call, the door slipped open with Ophelia grinning ear to ear. “Did the great Alexander make a new friend?” 

Stoned faced, “Why yes I did mother. Tis such a pity, thou body is old and shriveled. Otherwise, I dare say a man or woman would grace your sacred valley and Garden of Eden.” Sneering with cruel conviction, he pushed on as Ophelia clawed the door. Her gleeful smirk never fading. She would never give him the satisfaction. “Tis such a pity for thee. Here I stand in youth and vigor, men waring for my touch, and you cold and alone. So yes, mother, I have taken a lover! Tell father and sister! Oh, uncle too! A wedding, I say! A wedding for ME!” Slamming his hands against the desk, his last words dripped venom.

The chestnut-haired therapist merely smiled and nodded. Slowly though, her smile shifted into a matching smirk. “Oh darlings!” Tilting out the door frame with her left foot raised and pointed at Alex, “Oh darlings, did you hear the news! Alexander has taken a lover! I dare say, he swoons for this one! Quick, to town! Call the planner and wedding maids, we have so much to plan for! My Alex dear, is to marry! HAH!”

A collective, “Hurray” filled the firm as sticky notes flooded the main hall. Yoshi and Jessica stepped out their offices, grinning. “Can we be maids of honor?”

Alex could feel his brow twitch in annoyance. He had worked with these people for seven long years, so they were practically family. An insane and disturbed family of therapist, who have no idea of their own odd quirks.

“I hate you all, so much.” He groaned.

“Love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comments are always appreciated if you enjoy my work


	3. I must keep running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't keep running forever Gabriel, you will need to admit what you want and embrace your fears. Let go and finally fall. Oh I see, you need help and help is one little agreement away. You just need to accept that man's term. 
> 
> Say it Gabriel, answer your alpha's question...

Closing the door behind him, Gabriel leaned against it while turning the lock. Eyes closed, he slipped to the floor. The events of the day were replaying in his head, nonstop! He barely remembered the drive home. It almost didn’t seem real, until he looked at the failing bandage on his palm.

“I fucked up, so hard. Christ, I fucked up.” He had never snapped at Joe before. Annoyed, but he never got visible angry with the man. “Maybe I have been over working myself.” 

Heading slamming against the door, in the span of a few days, everything was falling part. Fingers tracing the bandage in his palm, he shifted with unease. “What else have I been bottling up? Fuck me…” Sitting up slowly, he needed to eat something to ease his nerves.

While waiting for his dinner to simmer, Gabriel looked over his place. It somehow felt colder than ever, even with the lights one. The decked-out entertainment center was now just collecting dust. The various consoles he collected in college, he barely remembered the last time he powered one on. The days of long gaming nights seemed like distant memories. Back when everyone had more free time.

Leaning across the counter, Gabriel missed those days. Drinking two six liters between Sasha, Alvin, Clark, and Claire, yeah, those were the good times. How many times did they promise to keep in touch? Thinking back, his ex was the last person to walk through that lonely door. Still that little voice called in the back of his mind.

“You know what you want Gabriel, why don’t you just admit already?” Shivering, he could feel his shadow against his back. That voice was is his own, a truth he couldn’t deny no matter how he struggled. “What are you running from, really? You can’t be the pillar of strength forever. You are only human. Just admit is already.” 

Shaking off the shadow, he wandered to the living room window. The coldness of night beyond his window looked so inviting. The moon was barely visible pass the rolling clouds, the only light was from the street lamps. 

“Fuck it! I will reheat it!” Changing into his running clothes, he turned off the stove and ran! Ran, until he couldn’t breathe! 

Frigid winter wind clawed at his exposed face as he ran faster through the city park. He wanted to just keep running, to get away from his past, run till he collapsed! Heart racing, Gabriel ripped open his jacket, tying it around his waist as steam rolled off his chest. 

Control, control, he was always in control. In school he was the group project leader. The friend everyone came to for emotional support. At home he tried his hardest to make time for everything and never let anyone down. He wanted to be there for everyone. Even now, this desire landed him a Project Lead position. He should have been happy, but cracks were forming in his psyche. 

Park benches and tree were all blurred as he turned the next bend in the path. Still no matter how fast he ran, he could feel the shadow at his back. That voice that wanted to break him, shatter everything he knew. He knew it was right, but still he desired to out run it!

Reaching out, his hands clasped the upcoming lamp pole, but his legs never stopped. Gripping the post, the brief second before being yanked back granted him sweet euphoria. “Hah, for a split second there…” Leaning against the pole, a cool smirk formed on his lips. “I wasn’t sure what would happen if I let go.”

Lungs on fire, each icy breath only increased the burn. Still his shadow called from behind him. “We can’t let go, can we? No matter how much we try, we always catch the ledge before the fall. We have to let go, we can’t keep running.”

Pressing his thin athletic shirt against the frost coated lamp, a frigid shiver traveled down his spine. “I know…I know what I want…I’m running caused I’m scared! HAPPY?!” Laughing, he was so thankful no one was in the park to hear him. “I’m scared, I’m scared of what will happen but…”

Slipping a hand up his shirt, each finger raked across flesh as the wind swirled under his shirt. “I am terrified of what will happen, but I need it. I need to lose control, dance with fire, otherwise I will go insane.” 

Sighing, the cold fabric of the black sport gloves was an odd mixture of frozen softness. At first his body tightened at the contact, but it was so welcoming against his blazing flesh. Each finger traced his stomach, pressing inward at his waist band. The soft wisp of freezing air against his compression shorts was so invigorating. 

Gasping his pectoral, a heated gasped escaped his lips as his legs shook. That man flashed in his mind’s eye as he pressed on. Raising his shirt higher, a sharp grasp escaped him as a breeze blew across his exposed flesh. The endless conflict of ice and fire produced the most sadistic burn. A sensation he craved.

Squeezing his chest roughly, stirred a new fire in his loins. Gabriel was not sure if he should shiver or whimper in heat at these sensations. His body was blazing, but his skin was quivering against the cold, as sweat dripped down his stomach. Panting, his thumbs caressed his hard nipple. It was impossible to deny how much he loved these conflicting sensations. He needed to push further…

“Fuck these shorts…” Wincing, his compression shorts were becoming tighter by the second…He reveled in it. The constriction was everything he wanted. “Ahh, I must be insane.” Finger clawing his chest, his free hand which was grasping the lamp post, slipped down his waist band. “Fuuuck!” 

The frost radiating from his palm was like a jolt to his system as he stroked his bulge. Whimpering for more, Gabriel found himself pushing up against the pole while begging for more. The feeling of control slipping away as the lust for risk consumed him. 

Tracing his member, he pressed his palm hard against the throbbing shaft while cradling his balls. “Fuu…So good.” Tracing every inch of his package, sinful fantasies began to form.

A figure stepped up behind. His tall frame casting Gabriel in shadow as his thick arms wrapped around him. The shadow’s voice was thick and demanding, one he couldn’t disobey. 

“Keep touching yourself. That is an order.”

Sliding both hands across his stomach, a cold shiver enveloped him. His body was slowly cooling, so the sting of the winter was becoming sharper with each passing second. Gasping as he roughly grasped his package, a slick wet marked formed beneath his palm.

“More…” The voice whispered darkly. Its words swirled in his mind, each pushing him closer to the edge to complete surrender. “I know you enjoy this, don’t you?” He could almost feel the heated breath on his neck. “What if someone sees you? You don’t care, as long as someone hold the leash. Hah, I am not sure if you are obedient or pathetic.”

His thumb tugged softly at this short’s waist, exposing a trimmed brown bush of hair. Biting his lip, “I need of get off so bad. Watch me Alex…”

“Do it…”

He was so close…Then the sound of bike tires filled his ears. “SHIT!” Out of the corner of his eye, a cyclist was doing an evening ride through the path he was on. “Shit, shit…Calm down Gabriel!” Adjusting his clothes, he shot off down the trail to finish his jog. The sudden full on assault of frigid air was worse than the fire which burned his chest.

Nodding as the cyclist passed, the rider wished him a safe jog, which Gabriel wished the same. A faint smirk forming as the cyclist vanished round the bend, “Would have been better, but you interrupted.” Part of him wanted to continue, to tease himself to a frigid climax, but the moment was gone. 

Sinful desire under control, his stomach roared in protest for having missed a meal. Slipping back home without further incident, a hot meal was his top priority! 

“What the fuck is wrong with me...” Gabriel mumbled with a mouthful of pasta. “Now I am turning exhibitionist.” Grabbing a shaker of salt, he paused, “Maybe I do need professional help.”

Shaking off these thoughts, he retired early for the evening.

Morning came way too early for Gabriel, even with his alarm off. His internal clock still woke him up in time to get ready for work. Starring up the ceiling with his hair spattered across the pillows, he wanted to go back to bed. 

“Another dreamless night, figures.” 

Glancing at the halo of light around his window blinds, it dawned on him he had no idea what to do. It was crunch time for his project, so he had no plans and everyone he knew was at work. This week was going to suck! Zoning out, he barely heard his phone chirp. It was Sasha.

Sasha: Having a chat with my sister about that card. I hope you feel better. See you Friday.

That was not a good sign. The McCarthy sisters never just “chatted”.

Ophelia leaned back in her office chair, hair pushed back behind her ears. Dressed in an emerald green blouse, her slim black suite granted her an overwhelming appearance of power and control. Mixed with the way she carried herself, you would need to insane to dare cross her.

But, that is exactly was her little sister, Sasha had planned. Donning a tailored black striped suite with navy blue dress shirt beneath it. The young sister was dressed for a battle of words in any court. The two starred down another with solid, unflinching faces. 

“Sasha.”

“Ophelia.”

Adjusting her collar, Sasha cut to the chase. “Ophelia, it has come to my attention, you have involved one of my dearest friends in one of yours game.” Each word to roll off her tongue was cold and precise. This was not a sisterly chatter, this was a battle of wills, and Sasha was ready to win! “Do I need to remind you of the laws of consent and patient privacy? You are walking a very dangerous line here.”

“Gabriel Hemming is not a patient of any of my associates or practice. I have broken no laws. Legally speaking, I have revealed no information, nor have I acquired any sensitive data. You may note, the information you told me would be considered nothing more than idle gossip.” Seeing her sister brow arch, she pressed on. “I run an exclusive club downstairs for people I believe would benefit from an open space. Reviewing the information you, so freely provided, I extended an offer to him. I have no contracts, so there is no obligation for him to continue attending Nox.”

She had her there. If what she said was true, then Ophelia had broken no laws. Licking the back of her teeth, “Then what is this club? Is it tied to your practice?”

Standing to grab a cup of tea for the two of them, she continued. “Nox, as I named it, is a pet project. I am sure you have seen my work with sexual acceptance, well I felt people needed a space where they KNOW they are safe. That is Nox, a club of sin if you will. Master and pet, open relationships, you name it. I offer to place where you can drink with the one you are closest, without judgment.”

Accepting the mug, Sasha was still eyeing her sister. “And Gabriel fits in where?”

Soft green eyes glancing to the door, the therapist turned to her sister. The mood in the room shifting once more. “I know you don’t trust me, hell I wouldn’t trust me with my own wallet. But, I have Gabriel’s best interest in mind.”

“Bullshit!”

Brushing off the razor-sharp retort, she continued. “I don’t need, you to believe me nor do I care. I am within my legal rights and have broken no laws. Now if you wish to discuss what I mean like civil siblings…” She snickered in the back of her mind. They had never been civil. EVER! “We can. Otherwise, I must see you out. I have clients coming soon and would like to keep a relaxed atmosphere.”

Standing sharply, Sasha leaned in tartly. “I will warn you only once. Hurt him, and I will bring your practice down around you. I respect the law, but I will bend it, just to end you.” 

Nodding softly, Ophelia waved a hand to the door. “If you so wish, but when you do. Look me in the eyes when you drive the stake into my cold unmoving heart.” Watching the door slam shut, her attention drifted to her own thoughts. “So many pawns, so little moves. What will do next, Alex?”

 

Rolling a soft gray shirt in his hands, Gabriel could feel his stomach doing flips. It was only an hour before he was to meet with Alex at Nox, and already he was having second thoughts. “This is a massive joke.” He kept reminding himself, it had to be. Deep down though, he prayed it wasn’t it.

Rustling his long hair, “AGH! Not like I have any self-respect left to lose…Already ripped my friends new ones for the pettiest things …” Chewing his bottom lip, an alarmed pinged from his phone. It was now or never.

Handing his coat over to the redhaired vixen in the coat room, Gabriel stepped through the doors of temptation once more. Each step chilled his blood while his heart hastened. Dressed a simple navy-blue shirt and black pants, he still struggled to swallow his anxiety over what exactly he was walking into. Scanning the lounge, he ignored the devilish grin Lucas was giving while mixing another cocktail.

There it was, that lingering aroma of spicy. “That smell…Mm, what is that aroma?” Shifting on his heel, the heavy scent that first drew him in, was wrapping itself around him again. His body stirred for more.

“It is a fine mix of dragon blood oil, cloves, and spices. Judging by the pink hue on your cheeks, I would say you love it more than I do.” Wrapping a strong arm over his shoulder, Alex stepped up beside the brunet cooing warmly. 

His rough unshaven face was mere inches from Gabriel’s. The warmth of his breathe tickling his neck. “You should let your hair down more. Makes you looks like an angel from lore.” Nicking the tie on his index finger, Alex pulled it away. “There so much better.”

Stepping back, Gabriel padded his hair. “How did you remove my band so fast?”

Dangling the black elastic band, “You barely wrapped it. It would have fallen out a sooner or later. Besides, I like it when your hair is down. You have the face for it.” Chuckling, he loved how easily it was to make the younger man blush. “Come let’s have a seat and order a meal.”

Gabriel struggled to swallow his emotion as the olive-skinned therapist brushed his locks over each shoulder. Gabriel rarely let his hair down around company, outside of close friends and family that is. The way this man complimented his hair rose a conflict of emotions. Men, rarely ever praised his hair, let alone wanting to see it down. Yet here he was, fingers practically curling around his locks. 

Eyes tracing over the man frame, Gabriel could feel himself blushing. A cool gray dress shirt hugged the man broad shoulders perfectly. The first three button had come undone, allowing Gabriel a peak at his chest. 

“Eyes up here, Gab.” Snapping his attention back, Alex closed the distance while slipping a hand into Gabriel’s back pocket. A warmth was at his waist. He could almost feel Alex’s package pressing against his own. “Don’t play poker, you have too many tells. Come…”

Just off the side of the piano lounge, were sections of love seats and large chairs with a large circular table between them. Rich dark wood half-walls divided these areas from the rest of the lounge, granting a sense of privacy. Pruned potted plants sat in the corners while art deco walls sconces soaked the area in soft amber and cream lighting. The whole area lingered with intimacy. 

“Be honest, Alex. Is this some trick to get me in bed?” 

Taking a seat in a large chair while Gabriel took a love seat, Alex said nothing. “Look, I have a lot of shit going on right now. If this is a one-night stand deal, tell me. I want to get this over with.”

“I want to feel domination. I want to have my limits pushed while pushing back…We’re you serious when you said that.” Sinking into the love seat, Gabriel looked away, but Alex pressed on. “Do you know what those words imply? What context they carry?”

Of course, he knew what they meant. Gabriel had thought long and hard about this subject matter. And while he was a novice, he needed it. Something deep down compelled him, even the mere thought of it riled his hunger for more. But how could he explain that to a stranger?

“Yes…” His voice was soft and shaken. “I meant every word. I can’t say I will like it, but I want to try…I need to try…I need something”

“You aren’t telling me everything, are you Gabriel?” Casting that thought away, Alex chose to shift the topic. That would be for another day. “Fair enough. What were you looking for? A full-on master, someone to take control over your very life, or maybe a mentor?”

Foot tapping the floor, “I uh…I guess I want a master. Someone who can control me and keep me in check when I push back. I uh…Alex…” Glancing up, the olive-skinned therapist was standing over him. Those brown eyes revealing a commanding presence that made him hesitant to speak out of turn. “I uh…”

Firm hand stroking his cheek, “Are you willing to do what I say and obey my commands?” Each finger slowly traced their way down his neck, tenderly pressing against his throat. “And I mean obey. Disobedience comes with a matching punishment, of my choice.” Pressing ever so harder, Gabriel blushed at his near suffocating presence.

It was terrifying, but at the same time it gave such a thrill. “Al…Alex…” Swallowing at the pressure on his throat, Gabriel’s emotions were a maelstrom. Reason was slipping through his fingers as the exotic cologne enveloped him once more. 

Whispering sharply into his ear, “If you want more, you shall refer to me as master, sir, or…” His hot slick tongue laced the brunet’s ear. “Alpha.”

Feeling the younger male’s breath shorten, his sadistic glee only darkened, as his grip tightened. Fingers clawing into the couch, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but the words failed him. Seeing this, Alex pressed further by pressing the tip of his shoe against the straining bulge in the brunet’s pants. Digging the toe his shoe in harder, a sharp whimper of sexual pleasure filled the area. 

“What will it be Gabriel? Will you let a real alpha break you?” Fingers raking through his hair, he kissed Gabriel neck while listening to the heated whimpers. “Say it…” He could practically feel the brunet’s heart turning his ribs to dust. Canine digging into his tender flesh, Alex whispered. “Say it.”

“I am…” He couldn’t say, he couldn’t surrender. No, he wanted this! 

“Say it my omega…Surrender to me…”

“I-a…I’m…I’m yours alpha.”

“Good.”

Blinking in confusion, Gabriel sat up as Alex pull away just in time for a waiter to swing by with drinks and a light dinner. Scanning the room, a fit of fury roared to life within him as Alex sipped his drink like nothing had happened. Lips curling, he rose from the couch, lost for words! Images of his lying ex flashed across his minds eyes, “I am not some play toy! I thought this was a serious offer!”

Nail clawing into the fresh wound, a ping of pain flashed through him. Glancing down at his hand, Gabriel quickly pulled it behind his back. “Calm down, Gabriel, calm down.”

Grabbing a plate for himself, Alex paused at the growing tension. “What? Did you expect me to fuck your brains out? Here? In a public space?” Chucking, he gave Gabriel a soft wink. “Nice try, but I have a career to keep and so do you.”

“THEN WHAT WAS ALL THAT?!”

Slipping him a pate, “Exactly what it was. I wanted to see if you were seriously and judging by your currently reaction, I would say you passed.”

“Oh, fuck you, Alex!” 

Brow arching softly, Alex cross his legs while leaning back into the chair. “Eh careful now.” Pointing his fork sharply, “I warned you, my punishments for a disobedient omega is harsh.”

A tinge of eager excitement rocketed through the younger man’s body. He was serious. Opening his mouth to speak, Alex eyed him sharply, but no words could escape his lips. The fear of angering his new master silenced him. Why did that masochistic idea of punishment excite him so? He wondered just how far Alex would go to bring him in line.

Thanking him for the plate, Gabriel settled down the best could. Studying his palm, he sighed, thankfully he didn’t claw it open again. “Quick to anger again, eh Gabriel? Get it together! The past is dead!” 

Sipping his beer, he failed to notice Alex analytic gaze. A mountain of mental notes was forming in his subconscious. Notes of the fresh red cut on his palm, directly in line with his fingers curling inwards, a fast temper with sudden pause of regret. A theory was forming. Pushing these thought away, he had to remind himself Gabriel was not a patient. This was not that type of relationship.

“Let sleeping dogs, lay. That is what you always said, eh David?”

Eating in silence, the two would occasionally glance up at one another. Lips curling around his glass, Alex finally lost the battle of wills. “Hehe, ok, you win. You can talk! Haha, I am not going to be upset. Feels like I am having a starring contest with Ophelia.”

Blushing softly, Gabriel lowered his plate to the table. “Sorry, you are hard to read…”

“Comes with the job.”

“Yeah but…How does this relationship work…I mean…” Stroking the back of his neck, Gabriel was not sure how to explain it. He had investigated the complex world of S&M and there were so many facets. Some entered platonic relationships, others strictly business with no sexual desire, and everything in-between. For Gabriel, he wasn’t sure.

While Alex was everything he could ever want in a man, he barely knew him. Not to mention, he was not sure he was ready for a relationship again. The last two were such colossal failures.

“How about this.” Alex’s firm voice shattered his train of thought. “Enter this relationship with no expectations. Come with an open mind. This relationship could be nothing more than two people seeking equal enjoyment from one another. It doesn’t have to be sexual in any sense of the word. If something else forms, then so be it. I have no expectation of what will form from this.”

Maybe it was his sterile explanation or just his demeanor but hearing that put Gabriel at ease. “I’d like that…So how do we begin.”

“Depending on how comfortable you are, we start slow with control and basic domination. We have a few private rooms here at Nox we can use. Or, if you trust me enough, my condo is spacious enough for you stay over and I could spend a lot more time training you. I have plenty of equipment there too.”

There was it again, that burning dominance that was like ice against his bare skin. It made his heart skip a beat in anticipation over what this man would do next and his body lusted for it even more! Still…He hesitated.

Rubbing his legs nervously, “I uh…I have the rest of the week off so…”

Brow arching softly, “How about this. Meet me here, say six and we will use the private room for the night. No funny business, we have safes you can use if you want to lock up your wallet and keys. Deal?”

Looking up, Alex had stepped over to him. “Alex…” Caressing his chin tenderly, the two kissed deeply while being pushed back. “I..I..don’t understand.” His strong hands were already slipping those brown locks while straddling his hips. “Ahh, Alex what…AHHH!” 

Tongue slipping between his lips, the two pulled at one another’s shirts to close the distance. “Behind closes door, I am your Alpha. I say when you can cum, understand me.” Tugging his hair back, a sharp yelp of agreement filled area as he sank his teeth into Gabriel neck. “No touching yourself till I tell you, understood?”

Eyes closed, a hot whimper escaped his lips as his master pressed his control. “Y-y-yess Alpha.”

“Good boy.”


	4. Under him I am free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second day into his mandated vacation and Gabriel has no idea what to do with himself. Running to clear his mind, he decides to make a minor detour...Wait Alex? Shit! You just had to go on that jog, eh Gabriel?

The silver rays of the moons were shining through Alex’s study’s windows, as he was lounging in the corner chair. Still warm from a long shower, the final drops of water were dripping from his silky black hair. Leaning back in the chair, the evening events were replaying in his head. Gabriel was so much to tease…

On their way out, Alex grabbed the brunet by the shoulders. “Remember, I gave you an order Gabriel.” God, how he loved that tremor of anxiety that overtook Gabriel everything he pressed against him. “You are not to cum until I say so. Touch yourself all you want, but if you cum…” Pinning him to the wall, Alex gripped his package roughly, squeezing until a hot whimper escaped the younger man. “Do not test, your Alpha! Understood?”

The weak nodded he received only excited him more. “Have a good night, my Omega.” 

“I have no expectation of what will form from this.” Echoing his own words, Alex stood. Walking to the large window where the winter moon was shining, a distant memory flickered. “Yeah, keeping telling yourself that Nava, maybe one day you will believe it…Ugh fuck it.” Rustling his hair, he didn’t have time for this.

The past was dead and buried and he moved on. The phantoms of the past could fuck themselves, he lived in the present and need to get some sleep. Each finger curled around the door frame as he looked back to the picture on his bookcase. The image was of a younger Alexander, standing side by side with an olive skinned male with short brown hair and soft caramel eyes. He was pulling Alex into the picture with a sharp grin.

“Sorry David…” Clicking the lights, he went to bed.

 

Internal clock waking him for the second day in a row, Gabriel kicked himself for being not able to just go back to sleep. Glaring at his phone, it felt so alien not having to dress for work. Last night still seemed like blur, a blur he enjoyed a little too much. Lifting away his shirt, he froze…

“It still smells like his cologne.” Shivering, Gabriel threw it to the hamper across the room. “Fucker get out of my head! Don’t get your hopes up Gabriel, just wait for the bubble to burst.”

After a light breakfast, he needed to clear his mind. Slipping an earbud into each ear, he dialed into the local rock station while taking off into a jog. Nodding with the beat of the latest rock single, he took a long lap through the park’s main trail before detouring through the city. There was something about how the world seemed to slip away when he ran, that caused this euphoric state within. Without a single thought, he slipped through the traffic on the paths. Everything else was but an obstacle in his path. 

“Should swing by the marketplace on my way back. Need to pick up another bulb of garlic.” Turning back onto the main street, “Shit!”

Skidding to a stop, his heart skipped a beat as those cool brown eyes fell on him. Flashing warm grin, Alex waved him over. “Small world, eh Gabriel?” The euphoria shattered into a million pieces.

“Uh..Yeah…” Eyes shifting away, Gabriel chewed him lip while scouring an excuse to run the other direction. “Does this man every dress down?” Forcing a smile, he turned his attention back to Alexander, who was biting back a chuckle. 

The established therapist was shielded from the winter air by a gray and white tweed coat with a high collar. Gabriel meanwhile was dressed in layered running clothes with a semi thick winter coat, which was zipped halfway down. 

“Breathe Gabriel, just grabbing a coffee.” Hand still on the door, “Would you like one? My treat?”

“Uh…Sure.” He could even decline the offer if he tried?

It was so strange to him, seeing Alex being so friendly and warm. When only a couple hours ago, his presence was suffocating as he exerted his power by pressing into Gabriel’s throat. But now, he was as friendly as a lifelong friend. It gave Gabriel heavy pause, making him wonder which persona was the real Alexander. 

Paying the bill, the two sat next to the stained-glass bay window that over looked the street. The former tavern, now coffee and bakery house, was purchased a few years back. A lover of the classics, the owner kept the old trim and windowpanes. The old polished copper panels still lined the walls, along with the grand bar mirror. Each polished to their original shine. The owner didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. Many joked, the coffee still tastes of ale. It didn't help that the owner found it amusing to keep an old brewing boiler in the cafe's corner. 

“You must love exercise if you are jogging in this frozen hell.” 

Covering a smirk, Gabriel bobbed his head side to side. “Ehh, it isn’t bad once you get your heart racing. Specialized running gear helps a ton too.” Stretching the collar of his shirt revealed it was thicker than it appeared. “Exercise helps me think and keep my thoughts straight. That and I like the outdoors.”

“You’d have to, why else run in this weather.” Alex teased while rubbing his coffee.

“Not from the cold areas by nature, eh?”

“Nah! Folks are from the east, if my last name didn’t give it away.” Gabriel shrugged with no opinion on the matter. “No, I am used to dry heat. Went to school in Arizona so I never got the pleasure of freezing. Though seeing nature bloom against the last frost is amazing. I never got to see that till I moved here…Last night didn’t leave a bad taste in your mouth I hope.” There a genuine ping of concern in the man’s voice.

Gabriel’s gaze drifted softly to the right as his lips curled ever so faintly. “No…I rather enjoyed it. I uh…”

“Looking forward tonight?”

“Uh…Yeah.” Feeling a soft pat on his knee, he looked upward as Alex was rising.

Nodding softly, “Don’t worry, I will start slow and only push you are far as you are willing to go. Have a good day, Gabriel.” 

“Uh…Yeah you too.” Watching the raven-haired male step back out into the busy streets, Gabriel found himself oddly alone once more. Rubbing the back of his neck, some part of him wanted to talk longer and get to know the man. Sipping his coffee, he still couldn’t help but wonder, “Am I reading too much into this.”

Watching the city hustle by, he slowly finished his coffee. While checking his phones email alerts, his finger mindless drifted through his contacts. “Arcade Wreckers”, a hard chuckle escaped him at that name.

“We are the what?”

“The Arcade Wreckers!” Sasha cheered. “You have to admit it’s a cool name. I mean we did break the racing machine.”

“Oh-No! No, YOU broke the machine.” Alvin interjected. “You just had to keep your high score!”

“High score seeking pyscho.” Clair and Clark sang.

“Bite me!”

Rubbing his eyes, Gabriel found himself laughing a little to hard to himself. He missed the old crew. Every weekend in college, they gathered at one of the local arcades and sank endless hours into the machines. Racers, fighters, puzzle, Alvin was a puzzle king. Everything seemed so much simpler back then. Why did everyone have to drift away?

Reality sinking back into place, he prepped himself for the next three minutes of hell as he started his run again. “All rights…Fuck this parts sucks!” Wincing once more at the cold winds, he navigated the busy streets before he could finally shoot off through the park, one last time. That cold shadow lingering just out of sight once more. 

Its soft whisper, “Why are you running?”

The rest of the day seemingly passed in a haze. Cleaning, restocking the pantry, laundry, Gabriel honestly was not sure what to do with all his free time. Cleaning under the tv cabinet, his sight fell on a stack of old games. Another reminder of a time long passed.

Glancing at his phone, “Eh I have a few hours before I need to meet Alex. Let’s see if these paperweights still work.”

Flicking the power to the main power strip, “Well I will be damn. Alright let’s go with…Hey! I haven’t played you years.” 

Laying across the couch, he had no intention of every getting back into these games. The endless antics of the story, however, slowly began to give him a sweet escape from the cold dreariness outside. Starting out slow, Gabriel laid across the couch, fingers lazily mashing combos. As the story picked up, he was soon sitting up right, then leaning forward. Each chapter yanking more and more of his attention. Scooting to the edge of the couch, his nerves were hyper active as he clipped away at the boss’s health.

Fingers dancing across the control, he leaned to the right, barely missing the boss’s attack. “FUCK!” Having failed to dodge another wide attack, “Fucking fuck! Cheap shot fucker! Alright, water then round four!” Downing a glass of water, Gabriel practically jumped over the lounge chair while grabbing the controller. “Right! This time!”

Six failed attempts later…

“Come on…Fuck out of elixir …Come on…” Chewing his lips, every single once of his attention was on the screen. “All…Most…” The brunet was now on the floor, leaning over the coffee table with the controller raised up high. Adrenalin was surging through his system as that cursed health bar slipped closer and closer to black. So very close… 

The hour reached five PM, when a hard chirping filled the living room. Jolted upright by the sudden alert, Gabriel’s gaze shifted from the screen just long enough to miss a critical dodge! Game Over!

“ARGGG!!! MOTHER FUCKER, I WAS SO CLOSE!” The controller tumbled to the coffee table with a hard clatter, as he sank to his knees. “MMmmm! Mother fucking alarm. Piece of shit alert…” With the alarm never stopping, he shot upright. “I GET IT. IT’S FIVE! GO DIE IN A TIRE FIRE!!!” 

Even after a shower and change of clothes, he was till rather bitter over the loss. Going as far as flicking off the game console on his way out. “Fuckers…” With a heavily sigh he attempted to calm down before tapping his card. Fingers rubbing his temples, his annoyance melted almost instantaneously when he looked up.

Leaning against the wall to the club was Alex, his raven black hair styled in a wild mess. He wore a wore deep maroon shirt and black slacks that hugged his frame so well. Pausing, Gabriel swallowed, having never realized how thick the man’s arms were. The older man took very good care of himself and Gabriel suddenly felt small. Yet there was a twinge of excitement in wonder how he looked beneath that shirt.

Seeing him, Alex waved softly. Those deep brown eyes almost shining in the light. “You are always prompt and early. I like that.” A shade of pink blush crossed the brunet’s cheeks. “Come, I got us a private room.” 

Following, Gabriel was able to get an eye full of the man’s ass. Shaped and toned from what must of have been years of detailed workout regiment, Gabriel could feel a smirk forming. “Bounce a quarter of that.”

Unlocking the door, Alex’s head leaned to the side.” Be good and you can try.” Staggering back, Gabriel slapped a hand over his mouth, having realized he spoke out loud. “You are so much fun to tease! Haha, get in here already.” Waving him in, a soft whispered fled his lips. “Says the man with shapely ass himself. Best omega, ever!”

Nox had a series of private rooms, members could reserve. Five rooms in totals. Each room was designed to provide a private space for couples or groups to be alone. Just off the side of the hall was an alcove of lockers and safes, just in case guests wanted a little more security. 

The room Alex had reserved was nicknamed, the stone garden, by Ophelia. The walls were a cool gray with hazy white tile floor. Gold inlays crisscrossed through the stone, giving an elaborate design of what looked like a flower. A long leather couch was against the far wall with a love seat and large single chair in the corners. A ruby red rug lay in front of the couch, with a table off to the side for drinks. Just off to the right was small alcove that lead to a private bathroom.

Whistling, Gabriel felt very under dressed. “Uh, I think this is the wrong room Alex.” Having dressed down, Gabriel worn a simple forest green shirt with a streak of silver across the chest and gray pants. Nothing daring or even remotely dress in style.

Padding his shoulder, Alex sat on the couch. “Nope, this is it. Ophelia has expensive taste. Enough about the room, have a seat.” Watching Gabriel sit across from him, he made a mental note. “He is still not comfortable sitting beside him, hmm.”

“So uhhhh…” Looking around, “How do we start this?”

Alex had a bite back a laugh at how out place Gabriel sounded with that question. “Let’s order some drinks and food while we discuss your boundaries. The last thing I want to do is cause you undesired pain.”

Nodding, the two men spent the next hour or so discussing the boundaries of their relationship and what their interest were. Gabriel was rather open to most things, but the idea of being physically beaten turned off him instantly. Nodding, Alex understood and quickly clarified.

“S&M is not about beating the other person to a pulp or abusing them. Some people enter this euphoric state when certain activities are performed. A lot of people find the process of being stroked and teased while being restrained, immensely pleasurable. Other love being exposed and stuck with whips and canes, but it is never done to hurt them.”

Lowering his glass, Gabriel shifted uneasily. “Yeah, I don’t like that. Never been one for pain myself.”

Dabbing a slice of breading into his plate, Alex eyed the brunet softly. “Have you thought of what you do want?”

There as a soft pause as Gabriel smirked at the events in the park. The thought of someone watching him, commanding, guiding him…” Uh, you know when we first met and how you took control the other night? I uh…” A deep shade of pink washed across his nose. 

“I think I know exactly what you want, Gabriel. How about we start off slow and see how you react.” Nodding, the two finished their dinner with soft banter about the latest events and what the others plans were for the coming holidays. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Alex stepped up behind Gabriel while locking the door behind them. Pressing his chest against the brunet’s back, he whispered. “Remember, if things ever become too much, the safe word is silver. Understood?”

Nodding as his heart pounded like a taiko drum, “Y-y-ess, Alpha.”

“Good boy.”

Slipping a red silk blindfold, from his pocket, Alex wrapped it across his pet’s eyes. Gabriel sniffed in reflex as the cloth was tied and the room vanished behind a wall of pure blackness. Instinct kicked in as his fingers curled in the desire to rip the cloth away, but Alex brushed his hands.

“Easy, remember you are in control.” His voice was velvety smooth. “Just breathe Gabriel and remember you are in control, not me.”

Taking a deep breath, the two stood in silence as Gabriel allowed his nerves to soften and the darkness became welcomed. Deep down though, it was Alex’s body heat that calmed him the most. The way his thick chest pressed into his back made his heart melt.

“Any regrets so far?” Shaking his head, Gabriel felt his master lead him across the room before resting on the couch, but something was behind him. Reaching down, his hands strokes Alex’s toned legs. He was resting in the older man’s lap. “Sensory loss is a hell of thrill isn’t it?”

Opening his mouth to speak, Alex’s firm hand stroked his chin. “You don’t need to speak, I only wan to hear you whimper and beg.” His breath was hot against his neck, he wanted more. 

Straightening, Gabriel bit back a gasp as two strong hands slipped beneath his shirt, stroking his sides. Each finger seemed to spark to life his nerves while they traveled upwards. Against his cool skin, the warm hands caused his body to shiver. To which he whimpered softly as he caressed the underside of each of his pecs. 

“Right here,” Tracing the underside of his pectoral muscles, Alex leaned in. “You are sensitive here, aren’t you?”

Blushing deep red, Gabriel said nothing as the man played each of his nipples. Groaning, Gabriel could feel his resolve weakening as Alex groped his chest. His hands kneaded the thick muscles, squeezing another whimpered for more. The brunet’s chest felt so warm and heavy. It was a sensation he could not place but craved with wild addiction.

The pleasure, the tightness, it all felt so heavy. Whimpering as his head fell to the side, he wanted so desperately to be fucked. No, that wasn’t enough. He wanted Alex to a use him…Cheeks as red as the blind fold, he leaned back into his master’s thick chest.

“I…” His voice was ragged from panting. “I need more…Please Alpha. Give me more.”

He so desperately wanted to be manhandled. Just to feel Alex grope and fondled his body while he begged for release. His touch was an addiction and each second without was pain. He would do any thing to feel it for a second longer.

Cold sneer forming, “Omega’s have to earn my touch. Are you willing to obey my every command?” He nodded weakly. “Then stand and undress. Leave only your underwear.”

Nodding with shaking legs, Gabriel stepped away from the couch. The tile beneath his feet suddenly feeling like sheets of ice. Turning to face his master, he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking as he gripped his shirt.

“God help me, I can feel his eyes on me. Even blinded I can still feel his sight…” Lifting the shirt overhead, a vicious shiver snaked down his spine as Alex leaned forward across the couch.

“Well I will be damned, Gabriel.” The dark-skinned therapist nodded to himself. “How are you still single?” Eyes tracing over every exposed inch, Alex approved.

Soft rounded shoulders rolled down into toned muscular arms that bulged softly as he shifted his arms. A soft but defined chest rolled down into a smooth stomach, with a dark treasure trail leading down from his naval . While not overly muscular, Gabriel had the prefect athletic build. 

Watching him slip off his pants, Alex gave a thumbs up. Chuckling silently at the fact he would never see it. Navy blue boxer briefs clung to the man’s thighs and rounded ass, perfectly. The thick erect member held within, pressing out against the fabric as a wet spot formed.

“You have a sinful body, Gabriel. I approve.”

Standing to attention, Gabriel nodded as he blushed harder. His left foot crossing his right in embarrassment. He couldn’t speak. Just hearing his master compliment, stole his voice and hastened his pulse.

“Step forward and drop to your knees. Touch yourself this all ends here. Understood?!”

Nodding at the overwhelming command, Gabriel complied and sank to his knees in front of the couch. The ruby red carpet granting little comfort against the frigid tile, but somehow, he enjoyed it. 

The soft snicker he could hear from Alex made him hang his head in shame. Eyes closed, he allowed himself to drink in the man cologne once more. “Mmmm, Alpha smells so good.”

Tilting his head up, a warm pressure fell across his face. It was so warm, soft, and smelled of his alpha.

“Put your tongue to use, Omega. Service your master.” As Alex leaned back in the couch, a soft sigh slipped from his lips.

Gabriel’s wet tongue was rolling across the arch of his right foot. His brow arched softly as he felt the man caress his ankle while slowly working his tongue upwards. Obedient or lustful, he didn’t care. The way the man slipped his dripping tongue over his digits for more than he could have asked. Hearing the soft moans from his master, drove Gabriel further. 

Shifting his tongue between each toe, a smile of lust washed over him as the foot pressed against his face, harder. The deep wet stain in his boxers growing as his cock wept in excitement. Raising the foot higher, he kissed and stroked the ball of his master foot before kissing up to his ankle. There was something about how Alex tasted, a salty spice he couldn’t place. Still, to feel Alex against his bare skin, he wanted more! 

Whimpering as the foot was pulled away, Gabriel cast his blinded eyes to his alpha. “Forgive me, if I was not good enough. Alpha…” Head hanging low, he gasped when I firm hand clutched his jaw. “A-l-lpha.”

The man breathe was so hot on his flush cheek, “No, you were the best omega. Here is your reward.” Tugging him forward, Gabriel purred warmly as Alex’s left foot pressed against his erection. “Moan for Alpha!” 

Toes pressing inwards, Alex stroked the throbbing member through the straining cloth. The arch of his foot rocking back and forward over the thick shaft as he pressed down harder. Slick with pre, the wet fabric gave Gabriel such a sinful burn of wet friction against his throbbing member. The very notion of his own pre being used as lube while his master pressed against him, only edge him closer.

Moaning in mounting hunger, Gabriel placed his hands against his alpha’s knees while he leaned in for more. The cruel foot job teasing him to the brink of madness, but Alex was not done.

Sticking out his tongue, Alex allowed a thick rope of saliva to drip into his pets open mouth. Pressing the tongue down with his thumb, Alex licked his lips as his pet drank down his spit. Gabriel could feel himself edging closer as his master embraced him deeply, tongue caressing his.

The sensory overload was proving to much as he broke the kiss, much to the disdain of Alex. Who was about to reprimanded him when a thick, hot, spot formed beneath his arch of his foot. For Gabriel, feeling his molten seed seep down his cock and pool in his boxers, was beyond sinful for him. 

Hands falling to the floor as he hung his head, the ecstatic pleasure was fading and cruel reality of what just occurred set in. He didn’t dare move, even as the blind fold fell away from his eyes. In the deep corner of his mind, he feared how his master would react at how he broke away from him.

“How do you feel, Gab?” Lifting his head slowly, Alex voice was now gentle and so welcoming. He even handed him a glass of water, which he drank down eagerly. “Take it slow and tell me how you feel.”

Shifting off his sore knees, “It was like I was on fire. My body was alive, and every sense was heightened. Your touch, breath, even your foot was beyond words!” Basking in the memory, he smirked. “I have never had an orgasm like that before….” His voice trailed off.

“But?”

“I didn’t want it to end and I broke away from your touch.”

Smiling brightly, Alex scooted to the edge of the couch while holding out a hand. “Who said it has to stop? Your Alpha, sure didn’t. Besides, I enjoyed watching you shutter in orgasmic pleasure.” Winking as Gabriel took his hand, he helped him to his feet. “Take a seat and just talk, it will help you come down.”

Nodding while refilling his glass, “Mmm, yes Alpha.”

Shifting in the chair, Gabriel express how being under his master foot gave him such an electric thrill. The sensation of pure submission was beyond anything he could put into words. It gave him sweet sexual pleasure, while also freeing him from worry and petty concerns of his daily life. Beneath Alex, he felt alive! Pain was pleasurable, worries melted away, and being controlled became a delicate warmth. Everything was surreal!

But as that pleasure subsided, it all felt wrong. Everything they just did felt wrong!

“Ahh, the classic stigma of what is proper when it comes to sex. The bedroom police are such raging bitches!” Blinking, Gabriel looked up as Alex ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Who cares what occurs between two or more consenting adults. God that stigma pisses me off!”

“It isn’t just that, Alex… I think I…” While his mouth moved, no words formed. His voice was gone. Not that Alex saw this.

Sighing heavily, Alex waved off the negative thoughts. They were ruining the mood. “Pushing all that nonsense aside. I am glad you enjoyed this Gabriel. You are quite the omega, so much fun to play with.” There it was, that glimmer in his eyes. “How would you like to grow this little relationship of ours?”

A soft blush washed over the brunet as he fingered the glass. “Uh…Whatever Alpha thinks is best, I will agree with.”

Stepping up, Alex stroked his chin will kissing him softly. “Same time tomorrow. I will teach you how to worship a true alpha’s body. Understood?” Nodding heavily with eager excitement, the two kissed one final time. “Shower is in the bathroom if you want to clean up.”

“Oh..Uh yeah. Thanks Alex.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Your comments and kudos really help.


	5. My body is yours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel can't deny how much he adores being beneath his master and alpha, Alexander. The first night was glorious, the second will only sink deeper into depravity, but....
> 
> Beneath the lamppost, surrounded by the virgin snow, emotions will swirl beyond their control. Why are you crying Alex? This everything you wanted....Oh Alex, don't do this to yourself, not again.

The office was oddly quiet when Alex entered that morning. It made his eyes narrow in on everyone’s doors. Dysfunction was never quiet. Quiet meant work and he knew for a fact no one was meeting with a client just yet. Every fiber of his being stiffened in anticipation over the sheer thought of her rounding the corner. No that would have been to simple. Something happened. Steeling himself for the approaching anarchy, he stepped into the empty lounge. A gargled growl from the coffee machine muted the door as Jessica Homer entered.

Jessica was one of the oldest members of the firm, just entering her fifties. A modest red-haired mother of two spry young boys, Jessica was considered the veteran in many areas. Straight out of college, she received an offer to travel the world on a research assignment to investigate nutrition’s effect on the human psyche. At the time, there was an underlying theory that allergic reactions could being appearing as emotion discord. Instead of physical reactions such as swelling or blemishes. While the concept was plausible, there were to many conflicting variables to make it a valid method of treatment. Never the less, several universities joined forces to dwell deeper into this potential solution. 

Several years later, the theory had gained the attention of numerous medical boards. While not entirely accepted, the fundamentals it posed gave doctors new outlets into diagnosing and treating their patients. Bringing this knowledge back home, Jessica worked it into her practice. Under the direct supervision of dietitians and general practitioners. 

Three books later, she still would get offers from acclaimed universities, asking her to teach or aid in another study. Now fifty-two, she politely declined. Citing, “I am fifty-two, married, and have two sons. I am not going anywhere they aren’t. My time in the spotlight is over. Allow the newer generation to unravel the secrets of the universe. Besides, I'm terrified of what my boys who do if I was away.”

Grabbing a cup from the rack, she began to seep a teabag. “Good morning Alex, did you have a good night? Tickle me surprised to see your office lights off before mine.” Her voice was soft and nurturing. 

A trait Alex always admired. While stern at times, Jessica was very nurturing by nature. How she kept her calm, while raising Lucas and Levi, was a total mystery to him. If cunning and mischievous had human avatars, it was those boys. May the heavens have mercy on the world when those two attended college. That was right, Alex nearly forgot, the twins just entered high school this year. 

“Hehe, yeah I did leave rather early. Was meeting a new friend and had a few drinks. It was fun. How are the boys?”

“Double L or my husband?” She chuckled, often seeing her husbands of nineteen years as another kid. A man who never seemed to lose his childlike wonder and excitement, a trait he passed onto his sons. He was often just as mischievous as his son, Levi. The number of times she had gotten a, “Don’t be mad….” Text was insurmountable. 

“Lucas and Levi,” Alex said. “They just entered high school, correct?”

“Sure did. They are already super excited for the spring sports tryouts…Well Lucas is. Levi is more focused on theater and debate club. He seems to have a growing knack for special effects and engineering. Kind of worried about where that will lead.”

Nodding, the two leaned against the counter as they allowed their drinks to cool. "Good on him. Engineering can open a lot of doors for him." The lingering question was looming over them like a phantom and Alex prayed she didn’t ask it. Don't ask that question, Jessica…

Sipping her tea, “So who's Gabriel?”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Clutching her mug, Jessica leaned forwarded, snorting in pure hysteria. “Who else knows?!”

“Everyone…” She wheezed as Alex ruffled his hair in frustration. “Calm down, you will burst a blood vessel. Ophelia may have let it slip…”

Glaring at the door, he was certain that cretin was waiting on the other side. “May, my ass! I’ll bury that psychopathic wench! Can I have single night with friends and not have it spread to the entire office.”

"Not when you take your friends to a private room in Nox." Jessica giggled into her cup. Immune to the death glare being shot her way. "Please, it would have come out sooner."

"Give me time to at least..." He had to stop himself. "More then forty-eight hours would be nice!" Just beyond that door, he could feel her septic presence oozing through the cracks! A succubus clawing at threshold. “I know your there! Show thyself or I will beacon forth a grand bishop from the scared Order of Daemonium to exorcise you back to the depths of hell from whence you came! You harlequin reject! ”

Jessica bit her tongue, while sipping her tea slowly. “This is one way to start a morning.”

“Oh, big words. You usually refer to me as trollop, mistress, vile scum, harpy…Or is that my sister?” Sticking her head in, Ophelia leaned against the door-frame as if she was been stabbed in the heart. She was gripping her blouse while sliding down the door frame. Not for a second, did she break eye contact with Alex. “Psychopathic wench, I do like that one though. I think I’ll add to my business card.”

“Who let the devils fourth concubine free from her cage?!” Alex spat. He would bury her and seal the pit with cement! "Return to your master wench!"

“That six! Two more and I win, “Alex’s names for Ophelia” bingo. Come on, two more. Gim’me!” Standing, she walked into the room before striking a sultry pose, hands caressing her lithe frame. Right leg raising just enough to tease her skirt. “Showering me in sweet hatred Alex. I need it! Ooohhh, no one hurts me like you do.”

Feeling his brow twitch, the olive-skinned therapist swallowed his frustration and stormed out. If he stayed a second longer, he would have rage induce aneurysm. The very notion of seeing her naked made his stomach lurked with bile.

The two women chuckled softly as they watched the door shut. Over the years it had become a game of who could antagonize the other more, Alex or Ophelia. Currently there was no true winner. Jessica and Yoshi feared what would need to transpire for a winner to be crowned.

“One of these days he will snap and kill you. You know what right?” Jessica joked.

“Nah, we have a history. My sister Sasha, now that one will kill me. I have it in my will if she murders me, I leave my entire estate to her.” She wasn't joking. It took her attorney two days to confirm that was an agreement he could authorize.

Jessica’s lips curled inwards as she bit her tongue. She was not touching that topic with a ten-foot pole. Nope, she was keeping her mouth shut. Everyone in the office had heard the McCarthy sisters “talk” and want nothing to do with that family. How that family didn’t die off from internal feuding was one of the great mysteries of life. So, another normal day in the office...

 

Wishing his clients, a good day, Alex found his attention returning to a large pile of paper work when there was soft knock at the door. Glance up, Yoshi Takemoto was standing in the doorway. The graying man of forty-three years of age, was showing signs of concern and asked to sit.

“Yoshi you don’t have to ask. Please sit down.”

Yoshi and Alexander joined the firm at the same time. Yoshi, a therapist who specialized in adult youth and body dysphoria issues. While considered young in the field by his peers, Yoshi was possible the most dedicated man Alex had ever seen. He had lost track of the time number of times Yoshi held phone session while at a conference, or openly admitted he didn’t know, but would do everything in his power to find his patient help. So, to see the man distressed, was concerning.

“Alex, I have to admit I am feeling burned out.” Leaning back in the chair, he pushed his square glasses away while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “These last few cases, I feel like I am losing my touch.”

“Care to elaborate Yoshi, or do you need to vent?” Silencing his phone, “When was the last time you took a vacation?”

“I don’t understand this social media fad.” He was ignoring the second question. Alex made a note of that. “So many of my clients are sinking into deeper depression as they attempt to obtain these unrealistic bodies. Chisel faces, hourglass frames, I mean who looks like these actresses? My cousin models and doesn’t look like half these idols.”

“Filters are pretty amazing now of days." Alex admitted. "Do you remind your clients half those people they see in film are professional models, right? Their entire career is to be the peak of fitness. Even then, they are edited to the nines to make them look flawless. The human body is imperfect, that is what makes us unique. Scars are badges of life, blemishes proof you are living, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I have, but I don’t know how to combat it anymore. How do I tell people that you can’t weigh yourself to those see through a camera? They need to love themselves and their bodies! Just stay off this stupid social media thing! People come in all shapes and sizes, you just need to meet them.” Eyes closed, sighing. “I feel like I am failing my patients. Are my words even reaching them? ARGH! How do I stop this insanity?!”

“Rewrite the human psyche.” Alex said a little to bluntly. “I mean it Yoshi, this the world we live it. We are the support beacon for so many people who can no longer see the world for what it is. We seek that which we don’t have and strive to be the pinnacle of beauty and wealth. To stop this from occurring, you would need to rewrite the human psyche and destroy that which makes us human. We are a flawed race, but that is why we thrive. We seek to better ourselves and in turn the world …Not the answer you wanted was it?”

Rubbing his face roughly, “No, but I understood what I was doing when I took this career. I just need…”

“A vacation.”

“Huh?” 

Sitting in the chair next to him, Alex eyed the man. “You are working every single day, no breaks. You had your phone on during your sister wedding for crying out loud!”

Reality was sinking in faster and faster for Yoshi. A lifetime of dedication was what he considered the norm, but in truth, what could have been an illness, was surfacing. Alex in turn remained silent as he sank into the chair. It wasn’t even that he hated his job, on contrary, he loved it. Nothing made him happier than watching his patients walk out that door one last time. But the seed of self-doubt had taken root, cracking the foundation on which he stood upon. 

“I’ve really made no time for myself…” Those words seem so surreal to say out loud. “I put my clients before myself and my own health.” It was all sinking in now. “I was doing the opposite of what I teach. I can’t help anyone if I myself lose the strength to lead.”

Alex said nothing. He had gone through career crisis years ago and had the same revelation. “Sometimes you just need that little push, Alex.” That man’s voice was still so strong, even after all these years. 

“I should go talk with Ophelia. I think it’s time I visit the family back home and toured Spain for a bit.” 

“Yeah, you have only talked about seeing it for three years now. About time you got off your butt.”

With a soft chuckle, Yoshi nodded in agreement. Thanking his friend for being an outlet, he was about to close the door, when he looked back. “Alex, you know you can come to us for anything right?”

Glancing up from his paperwork, “I know, Yoshi.” His soft smiled returned, but something about it made Yoshi pause. It was very so faint, but that smile was…Hollow. “I’m fine don’t worry. Now shoo.”

“Thanks Alex.”

Returning to his office, a ping of doubt plagued his mind. He just had to be sure. Flipping through the calendar a bit, that date was marked in red. The whole week was marked in red and it was approach faster than he realized. “Shit…Alex…”

 

While the rest of the day seemingly past in a slow drag, it brought with it a tender display for the evening. As the city lights flickered to life, a shower of snow began to trickle downwards. Slow at first, the cold grayness that enveloped the city shifted to a virgin white wonder. The land cool enough for the white fluff to stick to the street lamps and icy awnings. 

For Gabriel, who was out getting a few groceries, he stopped adjacent to an abstract art installation. Looking up, a soft smile formed as the snow melted against his brow. He always loved snow fall, it always silenced the hectic world around him. Resting the bag against the small garden behind him, he sat down while leaning back to watch the snow. Everything seemed so much simpler when it snowed. A gentle reminder of a time so long ago, back when things were simpler.

Glancing up from his desk, Alex paused at the grandeur of white beyond his office window. “Huh, never really noticed before, but it looks like I am in a snow globe.” 

Wandering up the window, he sipped his tea. The world outside seeming vanished just beyond the blankets of snow. It gave the man pause, the world was so bountiful and yet sometimes the greatest wonders are just outside your window. Having been to so many places, so many wonders, he found it funny that this snowy city brought him so much happiness. Ophelia, David, Yoshi, Jessica, and now Gabriel. 

Chuckling, “Still a frozen hell in my book.”

Walking through the delicate flurry of white, Gabriel paused beneath the halo of light cast by the streetlamp beside him. Turning on his heel, Alex was waving as he walked down the side walk, having just called his name.

Pulling his coat collar higher, a soft hue of pink crossed Gabriel's cheeks. He felt so childish, blushing the mere appearance of older man, but he couldn’t deny how striking he appeared. Dressed in the tweed coat from the day before, Alex had wrapped a black scarf around his neck. The thick wool material wrapping once before fluttering behind him. The man was so dashing with his face fleshly shaven and hair gelled back into a wave. He could have been a classic movie star. Witnessing how the delicate snowflakes clung to his styled haired invoked a hearty chuckle from the brunet.

Hearing the soft laughter, he smiled brightly. “What’s so funny. I am supposed to be the big scary Alpha.”

Laughing harder, “The snow sticking to your hair looks like the plastic stuff they used in movies from the sixties. How old are you again?”

Eyes narrowing, “Was that an old man joke? You are calling me old, Gabriel?” He started to poke the brunet’s sides. “Bet I am not that older than you, youngin! Can still kick your butt in a game of stick ball!”

“Haha, stop it old man! People will think your robbing the cradle!” Pushing away, he weakly attempted to avoid the man’s jabs, but Alex was already grasping his waist. Tugging him closer.

In truth, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at the man’s touch. The strength it carried, stoked a warmth within. It's so strange how dangerous this man could be, and yet he was so tender. Pulse hastening, Gabriel reach up, finger caressing the collar of the long coat. Such a fitting attire of man of striking beauty.

Softening, “I’d only rob it, if it was you.” Brushing Gabriel’s cheek, he leaned in delicately. His cologne was softer tonight, but still spicy and warm against the blunt winter winds. So close, they both could feel the others warmth.

“Alex…” Would there ever be a time he didn’t get lost in those brown eyes? God, he hoped not. 

“Not that you would fight me.” Their lips caressed sweetly in the halo of light. 

A soft cloud of steam filling the space between as they tugged the other inwards. For Alex it was the man’s blue eyes that glimmered in the lamp light. There was something about the brunet that compelled Alex to protect him. To keep him close and never let go. Selfish thoughts, yes, it would be a small price to pay. For Gabriel, it was how tender and sweet he could be. With the raven haired therapist, he could finally let the walls crumble and let all be bare.

Lips caressing, the two’s eyes closes while lingering at the softness. Alex reached up to deepen the kiss, but instead stroked the man's cheek while tears formed in the corner of his eyes. This was all he needed. The warmth of Gabriel’s soft embrace would be his fire against the frigid chill.

None of the passerby seeming to notice the two or the passion which poured outwards. Slowly, though, they broke away. Both men blushing at the others over the recent antics.

“We should get going.” Alex reminded.

“Yeah…” 

Neither wanted the moment to end, but neither had the strength to admit it. Something within held them back. 

The walls that lead to Nox seemed to slip by in haze as the two slipped back to the private room from last night. The grin from Lucas and Amelia, the vixen in coat room, were all but lost of them. It wasn’t that they were rushing or avoiding the gaze of the other, no, both men just wanted the other to himself.

Pressed against the door as is clicked shut, Gabriel blushed as he looked back into those deep brown eyes. Alex was so close, neither even bother removing their coats before Alex was asserting his dominance once more. Knee pressing just below Gabriel’s crotch, Alex kissed him softly. A lock of his black hair tumbling to the right of his eye.

“You are such a tease, Gabriel. Flaunting beneath that lamppost, snow falling around you.” His voice a half laugh, half nod in approval.

“S-s-sorry Alex…” The overwhelming strength made his voice quake.

“Don’t be. I liked it.” Smirking, the two chuckled warmly as they placed their coats in the far chair. Both sitting on the couch, mere inches from one another, while figuring out what to order for dinner. Alex insisted he be allowed to treat Gabriel.

“How is your hand healing up.” 

There was a soft flash of guilt on Gabriel face as he glanced at the pink scar in his palm. “You noticed huh?”

“The other night, you palm was pretty red after you clawed it in frustration.”

Nodding, “Mmm, I hurt myself at the office. Staple and the remover had a little disagreement. Hehe…” A ping of guilt stroked his heart. He loathed lying to Alex but was too embarrassed by the truth. “It’s all healed up though.”

“I’m glad.” 

Scooting across the couch, Alex grasped Gabriel’s wounded hand. Index fingers brushing the sink scar. Gabriel’s looked away in shame as his long hair rolled off his shoulder. The man was so sudden and direct as he began to kiss the palm. His tongue wrapped around Gabriel’s index finger as he teasingly sucked on the digit, while scooting in till his thick chest was against Gabriel’s.

“I would hate to see such a perfect omega as you be scarred.” His words were firm while his lips stamped the scar. For a split second, he appeared appalled by the very thought another scar forming.

Leaning against the arm rest, Gabriel swallowed roughly as Alex massaged his palm. Each strong finger kneading the soft skin. 

“I meant it. “He whispered, licking his omega's wrist. “You are such a tease.”

“I-I I don’t mean too…” Alex silenced him while pressing a finger to his lips.

“I know, that is what makes you perfect.”

He wasted no time pinning Gabriel to couch as their bodies pressed against one another. The olive-skinned therapist large frame overwhelming Gabriel, but he didn’t dare protest. The thick warmth that was radiating from the muscular frame only made him whimper as Alex kissed and nipped at his neck. At first the bites were sharp and worrisome, but now…Gabriel was begging for more.

Shifting his head to the right, allowed Alex more room. He savored how the man seemed to try and consume him. Feeling those teeth sink into his neck made his member stiffen in excitement. Body quaking in anticipation. The danger this man oozed played so heavily on his mind. 

“Alex!” He moaned as the man teeth sunk into the curve of his neck. The pain razor sharp and searing. “That…It hurts….” His voice was a quivering mess. Despite this, Gabriel never felt more alive. His body burned with raw, primal hunger. When those teeth ripped into his neck, all sensation of control and strength shattered! Helplessness swirled in his mind, mixing with the slick threat of harm. Gabriel was surrendering everything to this man he barely knew, and god how it aroused him! "Har-der... Consume me..."

Pulling away, Alex began to lift away his shirt. “Later...”

“Don…” Gabriel words trailed off as his eyes fell on the majesty before him. “Fuck me…”

Tossing the shirt to the side, revealed a broad and toned chest with a deep crease between the two thick pectoral plates. An old scar cut across the left side of his chest. It’s painful jagged white appearance somehow added to the man’s strength. Just below those perfect pecs was a rock-hard stomach that Gabriel swore he could bounce a quarter off. It’s soft rounded formed made him want to lay against it. 

Swallowing in anxiety, Gabriel couldn’t resist running a hand through the thick hair that padded the man’s stomach and chest. The younger man chewed his lower lip as his fingers slipped through Alex’s silky body hair. While bearish in appearance without a shirt, Gabriel had never craved another man so badly. Despite its harden appearance, his Alpha’s body was deceptively soft.

“See something you like, Omega?” Smirking, the olive skin therapist lifted his arms over head. Flexing each bulging bicep revealed thick black hair in each pit. 

Watching the man flex and flaunting his power, Gabriel felt so very small, and he loved every second of it! The lustful idea of this beast bending him to his very whim, filled him with a deep hunger for more! His heart was pounding his ribs to dust in excitement.

“I only see my Alpha in all his perfect splendor.” The brunet replied as his pants grew tighter than a vice. Not that he cared, his knew his alpha would take care of him.

The smirk that formed on Alex’s face was devious mix of pride and cruel intentions. He tugged Gabriel forward with a sly stroke his chin. “Show me how much you adore your alpha. My dear Omega.”

Glancing up from the chiseled frame before him, Gabriel nodded. Unable to wait a second longer, he nuzzled into that thick chest he lusted for. Hands groping the heavy pectoral muscles. The heavy spice that radiated from the man’s thick chest was an intoxicating sinful aroma. A scent Gabriel’s found himself purring for while rubbing each cheek against Alex’ chest. Chest hair tickling his nose while exploring every inch.

Alex sighed warmly as he watched Gabriel worship his broad chest. In the back of his mind, he was mentally cheering for having found a man who loved his large frame. Slipping each hand through those thick brown locks, he ground his omega directly into his chest. Growling as Gabriel nipped at his pec in response. The man’s breath so seductively hot against his thick muscular frame. His own loins stirred with tightness as the younger man began to roll his dripping tongue across each hard nipple. 

“MMmmm! Good boy, I enjoy pets who have the balls to bare their teeth. Mmm!” Wincing, the smirk darkened. “Mmmm, right there!”

Hearing his alpha moan as while sucking softly on each rock-hard nipple, only fueled the fire. The tantalizing taste on his tongue and scent of cologne numbed the senses. Squeezing the thick muscles, his tongue rolled across the muscular curve. Exploring every inch.

Yanking Gabriel’s head back by a tuft of his hair, “I am glad you are enjoying my chest, but there is more to your alpha.” Raising his left arm high. “I won’t ask twice, show me how much you want this body!”

Nodding, Gabriel buried his nose deep into the thick bush of hair. The faint wetness worked his desire into a frenzy, as heavy musk clouded his thoughts. Soft beads of sweat clung to his nose as he licked at every inch. Blushing deep red, Gabriel worked his tongue across the patch of hair and up the underside the bulging bicep. Making sure his Alpha’s scent was rubbed across his face as worked his way up.

"I want to bathe in your scent." Gabriel could feel himself slipping deeper into depravity. His alpha's musk was inescapable, beads of sweat plastering his cheek were all but icing on the cake. 

“And here I thought I would need to break you in.” Alex still could not believe how quick Gabriel was to jump at each command. He couldn’t wait to get the more in-depth sessions. 

Licking his lips, Alex tilted his head to as a deep flush coated his cheeks. Taking a lesson from his own book, Gabriel was biting the man’s bicep. Raking his teeth across the taut muscle as he flexed. 

Tonguing his alpha’s palm, Gabriel looked up. “Let me undress you, Alpha. I want to worship every inch of your glory.”

Brow arching, Alex slammed the younger male back to the couch. Pinning his arms overhead. “You just want to see my cock, don’t you?” Gabriel said nothing as he glanced away to avoid his master’s cruel gaze. “Hehe, I can read you like a book.” Licking Gabriel’s burning ear, “You haven’t earned the privilege to see my full splendor. You are so pathetic, thinking I can’t read your intentions.” 

Grasping Gabriel’s straining package, he snickered darkly as the man whimpered in pain. “Be a good boy and tell me why you are so hard. Did my body make you this hard? Hmmm?”

Gabriel’s gaze shifted, but seeing those deep brown eyes, he couldn’t look away. “I’m waiting!” There was no were for him to run. Alex would pry every lustful confession from his omega and savory every malicious second of it!

Swallowing as the grip tighten, “Y-y-yesss. You made me hard, alpha…”

“Why though? Tell me, now!”

How could he have explained it? Alex was watching though, he had to try. “I-I-I want to learn what pure submission is like. What it is like to serve and have no control.” The words flowed as if they were an admirer’s confession. “I fantasize you pinning me to the floor while taking what you wish, while I gasped your name and begged for more. You don’t leave an inch of my body unbroken or abused. Your vice grip tightening around my throat when I act out. I want to be your play thing! The thickness of your muscles, richness of your musk and body hair, all are proof you are alpha!”

His words echoed in Alex’s mind, as the man’s gaze softened. Everything he could have ever desired was beneath him. Dark desires swirled as the lustful fire raged. “My body is ready to receive any desire you wish inflict. I am your loyal omega, Alexander, my Alpha.”

A primal hunger in Alex’s mind snapped at this declaration. There was no hint of deception in those deep blue eyes, no, Gabriel was completely under his command. The couch itself groaned as he forced the man’s wrist into the armrest. Seeing him wince at the constriction only fueled the hunger. 

That primal fury demanded he take Gabriel right then, right there! Fuck him until he couldn’t move! He was right there! Take him Alex, fuck your omega! No, he wanted to play with him a little more. Make Gabriel scream for it.

Grabbing the younger man by his collar, Alex pulled him into his lap. Gabriel's back pressing into his alpha’s firm chest. Slyly, Alex worked his right hand up Gabriel’s shirt, grasping his chest roughly. 

“Ahhh, Alpha.” Groans of elastic pleasure slipped from Gabriel’s lips. Nails sinking into his soft skin while constricting sharply. “MMM!!! Use me.”

Grasping the brunet's jaw, “Hot and bothered just by a little chest groping? Heh, I should have brought rope. You’d lose your mind.” His thick tongue rolled up Gabriel’s chin, bushing his lips softly. 

Panting, Gabriel threw his head back as Alex clawed his chest. Thumb rubbing his sensitive nipple. “Hard…Harder Alpha. You don’t need to hold back.” The brunet couldn’t believe what he was saying! He had never felt more alive till now.

Turning to meet his cruel gaze, Alex tongue slipped between his lips. Eyes wide, Gabriel’s began to protest for a second, before the warmth enveloped him. 

Their tongues swirled as Gabriel swallowed his ecstatic moans of pleasures. The way Alex groped at his chest and clawing at the toned muscles, made his member drip with slick liquid. He wanted nothing more than for Alex to pin him against the cold floor and ravage him. Teeth sinking into his flesh, cold tile pressing into his back, and thick member working its way in.

“A-l-lpha…More…” He couldn’t think straight as the man began to explore every inch of his body. “MMmmm!!! St-t-top, you should get off first!” Struggling, Gabriel whimpered as he felt Alex unbutton his pants.

He didn’t want to get off, no, not yet! His alpha came first, he wanted so badly to please him!

Slipping a hand across his omega’s smooth waistline, Alex snickered, the brunet's crotch was an inferno. The rolling heat licking his fingers as he raked through the wild bush on hair, below.

“You don’t shave here, eh omega?” Finger wrapping the throbbing rod, Gabriel choked on a heavy moan. Anxiety devoured him, screaming to fight back. The knowledge of who was inflicting such tension keeping him still. Body screaming for more. 

“Don’t change a thing, that is an order!” How could such a simple command carry such lethality? “I like my omegas wild. Makes breaking you so much sweeter.”

Nodding, his body quaked as Alex began to stroke his member against the vice like grip of his boxer briefs. Part of him wanted to protest, but the way the man stroked him, silenced this voice. The olive-skinned man's grip was so firm as it slipped up and down, stopping ever so often to stroke his slit. He could feel Alex’s fingers slide through the thick liquid, before rubbing it against his shaft. 

“You’re leaking all over my hand, omega. Am I that good?” Alex chuckled as the younger man nuzzled into his chest. “Is that a yes?”

“I’ll do anything, just don’t stop touching me!”

“I know, this is for being such a good boy.” Embracing the brunet once again, he returned to using the precum as a slick lube. 

The slick push Gabriel closer to the edge as Alex finger his slit. He attempted to break free when his master tugged roughly on his nipples, his index finger slipped over his weeping cock over and over. 

Gabriel was losing his mind! “Alpha, let me cum! PLEASE!!! I’m going crazy!” Panting he looked up to those cruel eyes, “Please, I’ll do anything!”

“I know you will.” Sneering, the older man worked both hands down, one on his omega’s cock. The other closing around his loose hanging orbs. A weak whimper filled the room as the grip constricted. “But didn’t you say I should get off first?”

Silence, all expect the cruel snicker that reverberated from his master. “You forget your purpose Omega. It is I who gets off on your suffer. Euphoria is mine when you plead for mercy. Salivation when you scream against my assaults and adrenaline as you struggle.” His breath like a blazing fire on the brunets abused neck. Every nerve ending was now hyperactive. “You’re a pathetic little slut who needs me to get off.” Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat. “But, your mine and I wont let you change.”

With his strength fading, Gabriel was at the dark mercy of his master as he stroked and tugged on his overly sensitive balls. The man’s grip tightened ever so with each stroke of his shaft, forcing Gabriel to throw his head back. He couldn’t stand it! Just when he was at the cusp, Alex froze. The edging was maddening!

“Pl-pl-ease…Alpha…” Panting, his couldn't breathe. Alex, however, was all but ignoring his pleas. “I-I, beg you!” 

The olive-skinned master’s fingers were now dripping with precum as he stroked the throbbing head. A thick dribble of slick oozing down across the heavy orbs he squeezed. “You’re dripping like a facet.”

“Alp-ha…Please…” Everything was blur.

“Beg for it.” Alex sneered as he raked his canines against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Pets earn their rewards.”

“Let…Let me…” Words failed him. “Alpha please! I’m going crazy.”

“Say it.”

“Mmmmm! It hurts…” Gabriel could feel his chest tighten with each shallow gasp. Verge, he was always so close! The climatic pressure began to burn beyond limits. “Plea-please…Your omega wants to Come…Come b-b-by your hands…PLEASE!!!”

Looking down, a thick wet stain formed in the man underwear. Gabriel was completely lost to the pleasure. “Perfect.” Each stroke hastened while tightening. Precum lubing the throbbing member. 

“Ahhh!!! A-L-LPHA! Ahhhhh!!!!” Saliva dripped down his jaw as everything went burning white! 

Gabriel’s body grew rigid as he winced in a rich mixture of pleasure and pain. Alex’s hand never releasing his member or loosening the grip on his balls. Wave after wave of thick seed flooded those sweaty boxers as he collapsed against his chuckling master chest. His warmth was so welcoming as he slid from the ecstatic high, a searing heat still lingering from the earth shattering climax.

“You made such a mess, my little omega.” His master’s words were so heavy as he licked Gabriel's ear. “Pets clean up their mess, don’t they?”

Purring against the words, Gabriel nodded as Alex raised a cum soaked hand to his lips. He didn’t need a to be told twice. Finger tenderly caressing the firm wrist, Gabriel lapped up the thick seed. Rolling it over his tongue before sucking tenderly on each finger. Knowing Alex was watching him, made it even more sinful.

He had no more than licked each finger clean, when Alex was pulling him back into a heated embrace. Drinking the lingering seed, savoring Gabriel’s salty flavor. Both men were moaning in unison as Gabriel surrendered all control, his master's spice heavy on his taste buds. Pulling away with a thick line of saliva, Alex patted his pet on the cheek.

“Your cum is pretty good, omega. Stay on your best behavior and I may just suck you dry.” The serious in the man voice sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine.

His smile softened as he wrapped both arms around his omega’s chest. Binding him tight, Alex wanted just a little more time with the man. The way his long brown hair cascaded downwards, to the deep richness of his blue eyes, he wanted everything about him. He knew he could have him too. Gabriel was wrapped so tightly around his finger, if he just said those words...

A twinge of sorrow stroked his heart. “No, never again. I won’t go through that again.” He whispered to himself.

Pushing away the memories, he wanted just one thing. Silky black hair tumbled over his left eye as he moved in to kiss his omega. Their lips were centimeter apart when both their stomachs growled in heavy protest. Blinking, the two realized they never had dinner and it was already nine.

“Hehehe, look what you did Gabriel. Making me forget to order dinner.” He laughed while hanging his head low. The moment was ruined.

Gabriel chuckled while pushing away. “You started this, Alex! I’m the sub here, you are the dom!” His stomach growled again. “Can we still get food?”

Slipping off the couch, “Yeah. I will put in an order now. We can recover in the lounge. Samuel is singing tonight, so we can unwind and eat out there.” Pausing he looked back at Gabriel, who was still disheveled. “Need a shower?”

“Uh…Yeah give me a minute. Sorry.” Any attempts to move his legs were met with pins and needles.

Alex explained there was nothing to be sorry about, and that he would wait for him to clean up. He would never leave his partner alone while he was still recovering. Once Gabriel had cleaned up, the two slipped into the lounge as a slender man with deep black hair was singing. His fingers fluttering across the ivory keys, filling the lounge with soft jazz. The man’s voice was tenderly emotional but so very deep. Nods to the swinging forties and era of jazz graced his style.

Pulling Gabriel into his lap, the two laid back across a long couch while listening to the performance. Gabriel gave little protest as a strong arm was wrapped around his chest. Alex didn’t even seem to mind his still damp hair against his shirt. In fact, he found the older man running his hands through his hair, mindlessly. Nodding softly, Gabriel couldn’t deny how much he loved being in the man arms. To be able to let his guard down, to feel fragile.

He wasn’t sure how, but Alex slipped a card into pocket. It was the same thick black card stocked used in the invitation he received for Nox. No, it was the business card for Nox, but an address was written on the back.

Eyes wide he turned to Alex. “Is this?”

Nodding, “I am busy the next two days, but swing by Saturday and plan on the spending the weekend if you feel so inclined. I have a spare bed you can use.”

“I uh…Are you sure…” Gabriel was at a loss for words. Alex merely nodded as turned his attention back to the singer. 

The card felt all too real in Gabriel hands. Everything felt like it was moving at hyper speed as he reread the address over and over. There was no doubt about it, Alex had given him his address. The older man was inviting him over to spend the night, but what did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a kudo or comment, I love to hear what my readers think.


	6. Dinner and an Acrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are legendary, gods, demons! We are the Arcade Wreckers!
> 
> That was what the old gang use to call themselves, back when they were together. When a dinner date rekindles lost memories of a time when things were so much simpler, will Gabriel be able to give Sasha for her transgression? Gabriel, what are you hiding from your friends?

It seemed like a distant memory when Gabriel first met Sasha, back when they were first year college students. The campus was bustling with anticipation for ever-approaching home coming week. Students were sporting their team's colors and banners lined the sidewalks. The football team was ecstatic, having not lost a single game so far. Their sights set on another Bowl Companionship title. It was looking to be another majestic fall for the entire school.

The enthusiasm was only partly shared by Gabriel, who was looking through his phone for hiking trails. A large hiking backpack beside him, as he sat off the side the main path. Having discovered how therapeutic exercise was in high school, hiking turned into a great addition to his routine, and a way to get out the stuffy gyms. He thought he found a perfect trail, when a short woman with long chestnut hair that curled into tight ringlets, sat beside him.

The woman was soft in features, though she appeared ready to murder the next person who spoke. She was grumbling to herself while digging through her messenger bag. A silver lighter tumbled out while she dug for a pack of cigarettes. 

“Sweet nicotine come to mama.” The empty gray pack crumbled in her hand as she cursed. “Son of whore! Oy, nature boy! You smoke?”

Scooting away, “Uh no. Never touched the stuff.”

Her head hung in disgust while playing with the lighter. Clicking several times, it was out of fuel anyway. “Smart man, trying to quite myself. I just hate my professor! Dude is a slave driver and I need a FUCKING FIX!!!”

“Business major?” 

“Nah, Criminal Law.”

Even Gabriel had to wince at that degree. The running joke was all the professor in criminal law were former judges and federal attorneys who lost all their humanity. Coincidental, the dean of the college of law was in fact a former attorney who retired early. Naturally it came as no surprise that degree had the highest drop out rate in the university. A point of concerning for the governing body of deans. 

“My dad says I need to join a club to help me calm down. Maybe a sports club or something.” The young woman continued. “Anything to keep me active and off these fucking cancer sticks. Sorry for cursing so much. Withdrawal is a raging whore and she is sleeping in my bed.”

Gabriel only shrugged softly while digging through his backpack. “No worries. It happens more than you think. I am having been told I have a very approachable presence. Here…” 

Snatching a protein bar as it was tossed her way, “A protein bar? I don’t get it?”

“Sugar, a small kick of sugar helps calm my nerves. Figured it would help you and don’t worry, it doesn’t taste like wax either. It’s not perfect, but they help. Gabriel by the way.”

Chucking, “One addiction for another eh? I like that, Sasha. Pleasure you meet you.”

Their chat was cut short when Gabriel’s alarm buzzed with his class reminder. Vanishing into the crowds, he wished the feisty woman best of luck. He wouldn’t see her again till next semester when the two shared a prerequisite class together. Forming a study group with another classmate named Alvin, who was a biochemistry major. The three found a common interest, video games. All huge fans of the classic arcade games, Alvin explained how there was still a functioning retro arcade in town. A rare commodity with consoles dominating the entertainment market.

The arcade in question was none other than the, The Drunken Cleric! A bar and arcade combo that catered to college students and adults alike. Their claim to fame was the “Potions List” and “Eight Bit Drinks”. I mean who can go wrong with the “Pac Man shot and Ghost chasers”, or the “Princess Peach Daiquiri”? Just stay away from the “Yoshito”, that one packs a punch!

Through many wild nights, the three became best friends while bringing the twins, Clair and Clark, into the fold. Through heartache, love, numerous sleepless study nights, and fits of hysterical laughter, the Arcade Wreckers would become the greatest of friends. When the soul wrecking home sickness struck, and it would strike hard, they would be there for comfort one another. They were family through thick and thin.

Arcade Wreckers was the nickname Sasha gave them after one practically crazy night. While the details are fuzzy for everyone involved, they all agreed they had one to many shots, and somehow the Golden Atlantic Coast Racer game broke. Embarrassed beyond belief, the group offered to pay to fix the machine. 

“No one broke it, the thing was older than me.” The owner joked. "Honestly I am surprised the old girl lasted this long. I'd wager the company who built it wants her back. Just to see what kept it running all this time." Patting the worn and cracking driver seat, the owner wished the old machine well. “Sleep well old girl. You drove your finally race into the golden horizon.”

They never let Sasha live it down through, she loved that game. Heaven only knows how much she put in that old thing while sipping a Contra-tini. The owner joked that if he ever had kids, Sasha gaming addiction would pay for their college tuition.

“Those were the golden days.” Gabriel sighed while leaning back in his chair. His dinner date with Sasha brought back a desire to go through those old albums of when he was in college. He had nearly gotten about the photo folder of the gaming tournament they hosted at the bar. Navigating a few of the older folders on his desktop, the cursor fell upon the legendary photo. Titled simply, “Eight Bit Rivalry”.

“There it is.” He mused, basking in the memories. The sly smirked wavier though, “Where did we go all?”

Gabriel stood in front of crowd of college student and old school gamers, a beer glass raised high as they cheered for the camera. Cheering beside him were the tournament winners, who were holding up the medals they won. Alvin was just off to the right kissing Sasha, while Clark and Clair were waving to the camera. At everyone’s feet was a large wooden sign. "Eight Bit Rivalry" carved with bright neon colors with "Select your champion" glowing beneath it.

The sign still hangs over the bar with examples of all the medals you could win. The tournament would become an annual event for bar, going as far to branch out to a child, and teen tiers. Other would attempt to copy at magic that was forged there, but none would ever come close. The old gang may be gone, but the picture of the first night still hangs beside the banner. A small plague beneath the frame. “The legends, the gods, the demons! The Arcade Wreckers!”

“That’s right, the first Eight Bit Rivalry Tournament. I wonder if Jessie still owns that old bar?” Glancing out the window to the setting sun, “I should call him and see how he is holding up.”

His phone gave a soft chirp as a message appeared on the screen.

“Meet me outside, Diva’s Pizzeria. You know the place, upscale restaurant. So, dress nice or you are paying!”

Somethings never changed. Sasha wild personality being one of them. Dressing in a soft blue and gray polo, with gray khakis, he headed out. Thankfully the recent snowfall didn’t bring with it another frigid cold spell. The city streets were mildly tolerable and free of ice that evening. A rare blessing indeed.

He had only walked passed this pizzeria a few times when he was out and about. Diva’s was an upscale, stone oven, restaurant that opened less than a year ago. No one figured it would last due to the prime location and heavy competition in the area. But, defying all odds, it was is still going strong. Having won several community favorite awards, Diva’s quickly became a gather space for anyone looking to unwind and chat with friends.

Blowing a long cloud of steam, Sasha was waiting just outside the door in a heavy brown winter coat. It looked just a little too big on her, but then again, most things did. Seeing her friend walking up, her expression shifted between over joyed to embarrassment. She had nearly forgotten the source of this little dinner date.

“Hey Gabe! Feeling better…Shit I mean I’m sorry about…”

With a soft laugh, he shook his head. “It’s cool, Sasha. I overreacted, I should have known you meant well.”

Despite his warm demeanor, Sasha didn’t fully believe him. She had seen Gabriel upset, even angry, but the day the coffee shop…That was something different. She had never seen that type of reaction before. Her actions had struck a heavy cord with Gabriel. One that cut deep. A cut she was not sure could be forgiven so quickly.

Forcing a smile, Sasha swallowed the lingering concern as she leaned up and hugged her friend. For what seemed like the first time in ages. The warm bear hug she received in return was a welcomed embrace. An embrace she missed dearly.

“Missed you too, Gabe.” 

How long had it been since Gabriel lifted her off her feet in a hug? Eyes closes, everything felt right in that mere fleeting moment. Maybe, just maybe things could back to how they were. Maybe…

Grabbing a seat by the glass firepit, the two snickered at how high class the place was. Compared to their old haunts back in college, Diva was practically the Vegas strip! Hardwood panels lined the ruby red walls, from which abstract art from local artist hung. Crème color tile floor rolled out through the entire restaurant, shifting to a cool gray around the fire pits. Everything on the menu was cooked with local products and ethically sourced, a point of pride for the owner. The prices though…

“Ugh! Sasha, have you seen the prices here? Eleven dollars for a craft beer?” Menu raised to mute his voice, “What is the food served on gold plates?”

“Hush, its good food.”

“Twenty-eight bucks for pizza?! I can make one for tenth the price.”

Eyes narrowing, Sasha slammed him over the head with the menu. “Calm down! You’ll like it. Besides, I’m buying.”

Sitting back, Gabriel chewed his bottom lip in protest. There wasn’t a mildly affordable thing on the menu. Everything was highly priced, but reviews said the price matched the quality. In the end, Sasha ordered for them, but not without a dark glare to Gabriel when he tried to protest. There was no arguing with a McCarthy. He should have learned that by now.

“Oh, will you relax, this is my treat remember. Man, you haven’t changed a bit. Always trying to ease the burden.” 

Shrugging, Gabriel said nothing as a waiter delivered their drinks. “I found the pictures of when we held that gaming tournament. I nearly forgot that was the night you and Alvin…” 

A sharp finger was raised to silence him. “He kissed me.” Sasha corrected tartly as she blushed. “He had one to many and decided to kiss me. That is all that happened.”

Brow arching, “But, you were kissing for several minutes…”

“Nothing happened.” She reiterated. 

“And you wearing his shirt to class the next day.” The coldness radiating from Sasha could have frozen the sun, as she stared down Gabriel. Who was grinning ear to ear in delight. Having rarely seen the mighty McCarthy get flustered, this was turning into a pure treat. He wondered how far he could push this without ending up in the emergency room, that is. “You two looked to so cute together. Did you do it?”

“Shut it.”

“Did you do the horizontal tango?” Winking, Gabriel’s flashed a thumbs up.

“I said…”

“Did he do the “thing” or maybe did you make him work for it?”

Bloodlust oozed from every pore as Sasha leaned across the table. Fingers clawing into Gabriel’s collar, the brunet flashing a deep grin. “I will end you, child!”

“I bet he rocked your world so hard you saw stars.” Foreheads pressing into one another, Sasha wrapped her fingers around his neck. “I bet you screamed his name when you, Gahhh!!!”

“Shut your horrid mouth child or I shall snuff the fragile flame that is your minuscule life, beneath my boot.”

“Gess, my Qu-een.” Gapping, she released as they fell back to the to their seats, Gabriel laughing through a coughing fit. Downing a glass of water, he still couldn’t hold back the laughter over how red-faced his best friend was. “He rocked your world.”

Sipping wine, “I know where you sleep, Gabe.”

“No girls allowed.” He retorted with a hard snicker. “Oh hey, have you spoken with Alvin in a while? How is he?”

“Wait, you don’t know?” He merely shook his head in response. “He got a job with the university right after he graduated. They liked his groups thesis so much, they wanted to test it. Last time I checked, he is still working with them.”

“Oh damn, really? Go Alvin! I hope he pushed on for his PhD.” 

“Claire and Clark, I don’t know.” There were soft notes of sorrow in her voice. “They kind of vanished after college…We all kind of drifted apart didn’t we Gabe?”

Shifting, Gabriel failed to find the words to respond. “Yeah, I guess we did. After graduation we followed our careers. Guess we never really considered what would happen after we walked across the stage…. Hey, at least we ended up in the same city.” 

Smirking, the two nodded before shifting to less depressing topics as they waited for their food. It had been a long time since the two were able to sit down and just talk. They barely even noticed their food had come, they were so engrossed in one another lives. 

“And then he tried to run out of the courtroom! He jumped over the tables and shot for the door!” Sasha wheezed in laughter. “He was tripping so hard he forgot the guards at the entrance. WHAM! Guards tackled him before he could touch the door handle. Blood everywhere, dude shattered his nose against the stone floor.” Reigning in her laughter, she deadpanned. “The judge was not amused.” 

“Oh, stop it, that didn’t happen.” Gabriel groaned while grabbing a slice. “There is no way in hell, your boss’s client was high on narcotics during his case.”

Catching her breathe, “If it isn’t, then my firm is full of some of the best comedians. You can’t make this stuff up. Thankfully, I don't have a story like that to share. All of my clients have been very well behaved.”

She was about to tell another wild story she had heard from a coworker, when she caught sight of Gabriel’s face. He was practically frozen as a line of cheese stretched his lips to the slice in hand. Devilish smirk forming, she merely sipped her glass of wine while waiting.

“Good pizza huh?”

Nodding slowly, Gabriel lowered the pizza back to plate. He could believe how perfect everything was! The cheese, sauce, toppings, and oil glaze were all so majestic! Add the perfectly crisp flatbread crust, and he wanted to marry person who made it!

“It’s called Venice, their top-rated dish. And, judging from your blissful expression, I would say you like it?” 

“Y-y-esss…” He had to look away knowing that Sasha would be basking in the acknowledgement that she was right once again. “Please stop, people are watching us.”

The chestnut-haired lawyer was fanning herself while whispering, “Why yes, I do believe I was right. The Noble Prize for being right? OH, you shouldn’t have. I want to thank the little people…”

Ahh, the good old McCarthy pride. If there was one thing the sisters loved more than anything, it was being told their right. Egotism, narcissism, or just insanity, no one has ever been able to truly tell. Just one of their many quirks. 

Settling down, the two returned to their dinner. “Oh Gabriel, what ever happened with that Alexander character and Nox? You rip up that card?”

A faint pink hue washed over the man’s cheeks. “Oh uh, nothing major.” Liar. “Alex is a rather laid-back guy. He co-owns the club with your sister and openly admits to being a flirt. Said he saw me in the bar and just rolled the dice…He’s fun…Well sexy would be a proper term.”

“And the club?” Sarah asked with a raised brow.

“Just a club. More like a piano bar, really. They have some amazing local singers swing by and preform. Oh yeah, they had this silky-smooth singer named Sam. His voice is…Mmmmfp! I mean he makes Frank Sinatra sound like a hack.” 

Laughing, “Careful there, Gabe. Them fighting words. My dad loves Franky.”

Shrugging as he leaned back in the booth, Gabriel could still hear Sam’s voice in his head. The man had a voice as smooth as silk and warm as an open fire. Sam could tempt an angel from the enteral gardens in heaven with his voice alone. He wasn’t sure where Ophelia found him, but Gabriel prayed he would be a regular singer at the club. 

Hearing his voice as Alex’s finger worked their way through his hair, that was an experience. The soft thumping of his masters heart eased his thoughts while resting against his chest. As if reading his mind, Alex pulled him up during the final song. Their eyes meeting as the beat seemed to increase with their heart-rate. 

“Such a perfect figure.” He cooed, their lips caressed so tenderly. They needed nothing more than to feel the others lips against theirs. Gabriel wrapping his arm around Alex’s neck, giving the older man free reign to do as he wished. The whole world could have fallen away around them and no cares could have been given. They had everything they needed right there.

Blinking back to the present, Sasha was paying the tab. Out of instinct, he reached for his wallet, but froze. Sasha would go nuclear if he tried to pay for the meal again. Sipping the remainder of his drink, he had rather enjoyed himself. The dinner brought back several warm memories he had assumed were forgotten…

“Right! To the arcade!” Downing the rest of her glass, Sasha stood and grabbed her coat. “The lounge of digital pleasure does call M’Lord. We must heed it beckon and call!”

“Oh dear, it’s all coming back!” Gabriel screamed internally. “Oh no, no, no. Not again.”

Donning his own coat, he quick quickly followed the pixie out, ignoring the stares of other patrons. He had completely forgotten about Sasha explaining how they would get dinner and hit this arcade she found just down the block. This would not end well.

“Thou are so slow, M’Lord! Come hither, come to den of colorful sin and joyous melodies of the devil! Drink I say, drink we shall from the dark well! Oh, pity have thee on our fretful souls.”

Chuckling, “Hehe, I could say the same thing about Nox…What the hell is wrong with you, Sasha? How much did you drink?”

Covering her mouth in a startled gasp, “How dare thee?! A lady doesn’t drink in front of her male benefactor! Do you see me a such a trollop? I am not my sister, good sir.”

“Penelope?” No that couldn’t be right, she was the sanest of the three. Scary thought.

“My hag eldest, Ophelia!” She spat.

Glancing around just in case she was behind him, “I’ll…Uhh, take your word for it. Never…” Stopping, Sasha was standing mere inches from him, her sharp speckled eyes glaring up at him.

“Question not the youngest of the three, for I know more than I should. It will be I who slays that demon named, Ophelia.”

Nodding, Gabriel kept his mouth shut on the matter as they walked on. There was enough family dysfunction brought to light in those past minutes to write a sitcom. He had to think back, how many glasses of wine did she have? Two or three? 

Looking up, the spry attorney was practically jumping for joy at the shop before them. “The Golden Controller”, was a remake of the classic arcade and bowling alley. Sprawling outwards from twelve bowling lanes was a massive arcade with a mix of modern, classic, and foreign games. Being Cosmic Bowl, the whole place was glowing beneath blacklights and laser displays. Electric swing being pumped from hidden speakers. Which two girls were dancing to as they waited for turns on lanes nine and ten.

“Cool, right?” Sasha nodded while tugging her friends’ sleeve. “Come on, they have side by side racers!”

There was cold glimmer in Gabriel’s eyes as he met Sasha's. “Is that a challenge?”

Matching his glare with equal intensity, “You bet your butt it is, or are you scared this little girl with beat you?” 

Seeming to ignore the mockery, Gabriel walked past her without a second thought. Only to pause with his hand on the racing seat. “My niece would leave you in the dust, but I suppose I have time to mentor you on how to race like a champ. I mean after all…” Slapping his chest, “I am the Eight Bit Champion of Racers!”

Gabriel’s dark smirk only widened at how Sasha’s brow twitched in annoyance. She was visible shaking with hatred over such a snide filled comment about her skills. Such a blow to her pride and honor would not stand! This was war!

“Game on, Gabriel! Game on!” 

“Get on my level, scrub.”

With a single swipe the arcade cards, the past was reignited with a roaring passion! Five years ago, Sasha lost the Eight Bit Rivalry to Gabriel in Golden Atlantic Coast Racer, but not this time! With fire in her veins, she could reclaim the throne of racing queen! No, that barely scratched the surface, Sasha would bury HIM!

Eleven courses, three laps each, one car, those were the rules! Car selected, time to roll! The first two courses past with ease, Gabriel winning both without breaking so much as a sweat. The third course was when it all changed, real fast!

“How did you like the first two wins, Gabe?” Sasha cooed softly while leaning over. “Did you like the sensation of victory? I bet you did…Yeah you did!” A slick venom laced her words. A coldness was in her eyes, plotting the kings fall. “Ohh, so good right?”

Glancing nervously, a chill rolled down his spine. “Sasha, what are you doing? Do I need to find an old priest and a young priest?”

Her smile turned a little too dark for Gabriel’s liking as she reached for the buttons below the stick shift. “Oh, that’s cute, you think your god had any dominion over me. Hehehe, no, I was running automatic the whole time Gab.”

Sneering, he slammed down the pedal. “You little…. Eat me Sasha!” A twinge of fear washed over him. He kicked himself for not realize the minds games Sasha was playing. McCarthy’s were famous for them, and he fell for it like a chump. “Stupid. I won’t let her win!” He swore to himself. “I crushed her in college, I can damn sure do it again!”

“Nah, you’re not into chicks. Besides I don’t eat fruitcake.” Shifting gears, for real this time, Sasha car began to catch up and right before the wide curve. Perfect time to close the gap once and for all.

Shifting gears himself, the smirk wouldn’t leave Gabriel’s face. Automatic or stick, the lead was his and the memory of these tracks still shined. There was only one thing left to do, WIN! Finishing the second lap of the eleventh course, neither Sasha or Gabriel dare let their focus slip for a second. Having tied, this was the all or nothing game ender! 

Both shifted gears in unison as they took of the wide bend once more, their cars neck and neck. Pedals to the floors, neither moved an inch while they kept the map radar in their peripheral vision. A small group of people had gathered around the terminals, eager to see the source of the overflowing tension. Even passersby paused with lingering curiosity over the cold silence, few disturbed by the seriousness taken by the players. 

“Girls intense, looks like she memorized the map.”

“Forget her, check the long hair guy. You can see the vein in his hand bulge, focused much.”

“More like psycho.”

“SHH! Shut-up or leave.” A young blonde said while waving them off. Her friends beside her nodded in agreement. Everyone wanted to see how this would end.

The road ahead spit in two, a soft curve or sharp lean to the right that took you up and over the main course. Gabriel remembered that trick back from his college days, the ramp was always too narrow. Turn an inch out of alignment and you crash, the side road was death trap!

Wincing at the risk, he turned hard to the left to take the safest route. Expecting his see Sasha beside him, his jaw unhinged. She took the ramp full speed without shifting! No, he had to focus! Reduce speed, change gears, and glide into the curve. Shifting back as the curve ended, something was wrong. Where was Sasha?

Eyeing the map, “That can’t be possible, her marker is off the course.” Keeping his focus on the finish line up ahead, he pressed the petal to the floor. “Chf, must have crashed! This game is min….Son of!”

Crashing down mere inches in front of him was Sasha’s car! It swerved to the left as it fought for control. “Yeah baby! White knuckled it for a second!”

With clutched teeth, Gabriel pressed on, gaining slowly on the car. Just one more inch, that was all he needed! “Come on you stupid game, push it!” 

Almost, so close now! Less than ten seconds till they crossed the finish line, he just need a few more pixel! Closer, he was almost…There!

“GAME!!!!” Sasha cheered while fist pumping the air as the crowd around them cheered for the victor! “I am Queen of Golden Atlantic Coast, now and forever!”

“Wooo…” Gabriel growled as he slumped down into the seat, eyes rolling. “She wins, let the hell reign begin. Divine lord in heaven have mercy on we poor peasants. Your righteous glamour has been sealed yet again.”

Slipping out between the crowd while stretching the kinks out of his back, Gabriel was glad Sasha won. It would make their rematch so much sweeter. He would plot her downfall and snuff her out her glory when she grew fat with blissful ignorance of what lurked in the shadows. All in good time, Queen of Racing, but god did those plastic seats kill a person's back. Bending backwards, a few hard pops echoed as he sighed in relief. 

“Better…Oh yeah.” Turning he wrapped both arms around the spry attorney before lifting her into the air with hard bear hug. “Hail to the queen!” A haunting glee filled his sapphire eyes, his grip tightened. 

“Gahhh!!! Breaking…Spine, Gabe…” Gasping for air, she tried to wiggle free from the man’s grasp. “Can’t breathe…Dick…” The vice like grip constricted even more, breathing now impossible. 

“I know…” His voice hallow. 

“Dick…” 

“Hail to the queen.” Gabriel sneered with icy venom before bursting out in laughter as he let her down. “Still can’t believe you took that off ramp and survived.”

“I know right!” Gasping for air. “Holy shit I total expected to crash! The barrier was practically rubbing my car! And I am sweating bullets, like don’t crash! Don’t crash! If Alvin could have seen that…” Her expression softened into a warm smile as she playfully punched Gabriel in the shoulder. “Thanks for the rematch, big guy. I missed this…I missed us.”

“Me too Sasha.” Hugging the other softly, both couldn’t deny how good to felt to rekindle the fire of friendship. “I guess I owe you a drink at the bar?”

“Nah, care for a game of bowling though?”

“I’m game.”

If you thought for a single a game of bowling would be any less competitive…Oh sweet October child, you don’t know the rivalry that ran between Gabriel and Sasha. If a McCarthy should ever rival another, it means the other wields a unseen fury that kingdoms would quake in terror from. 

S-s-s-strike!” Gabriel cheered as the glowing blue ball smashed every pin. “Oh, ho ho, get wrecked pixie!” Turning with a deep bow, he waved Sasha onwards. Hair rolling over each shoulder as the laser displayed danced across their clothes. “Need a lighter ball there?”

Head turning slowly, Sasha locked eyes with Gabriel while rolling her ball. “What was that fruitcake?” A frigid chill enveloping her as another perfect strike was recorded on the display. “I see all these years of handling balls have improved your game, Gabriel. But I will always be queen.” 

The nearby players snorted in laughter at the cold blow. Gabriel’s brow twitching. “Jealous I am able to get some? Must be hard when you look like Barbie’s friend Midge.”

“Rather be Midge then that slut Barbie.” 

“You mean Ophelia?” Staring one another down, both failed critically to contain the fit of pure laughter. 

“Ohh, someone has a death wish.” 

“Nah.” Gauging his next strike, Gabriel eyed the lane. “Alex wouldn’t let her touch me…Shit!” The ball slipped from his fingers to sharply and was now curving the right. Hitting only two pins and brushing a third. A hollowed strike that sank his heart. “That could have a been perfect game…Damn it.”

“What was that?” Sasha asked, positive she heard Alex’s name being mentioned.

“What was what?”

“Why did…Forget it, I’m up next.” There was no time to dwell on that, she needed conquer yet another game and instill the truth of who was queen in Gabriel’s mind. 

Despite her best efforts, Gabriel would retain the crown of the bowling king. A title he accepted with grand honors. Truth be told, Sasha knew she would lose. Bowling had never been her game, she just liked to watch how focused Gabriel became when he lined up another strike. You’d think his life was on the line. Eyes narrowing, body growing tense, you could almost hear the gears in his head churning out the precise alignment needed.

When it was all over, neither could recall the last time they had that much fun. At least, not since college. It was good to rekindle old flames, remember the good times, and of course leave your name in the high score boards. The body may grow old, but the soul doesn’t have too. 

The final tally being, Sasha winning at Golden Atlantic Coast Racer and darts. Gabriel retaining the crown for bowling and Tetris. Crowns that naturally would be challenged at later dates, without mercy. May the arcade be granted mercy from the maelstrom those two would summon forth upon their return. Or good fortune, the two always did bring plenty of coin.

With the hour being so late, Gabriel saw Sasha to her car. “You’re such a gentleman.” She teased, to which he only shrugged with a faint smile. “Hey Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

Her smirk shifted ever so faintly. Beneath the haunting glow of the street lamps, that morning in the coffee shop came flooding back. “I mean it Gabriel, I am so sorry about what happened. I had a moment of weakness and revealed so much. You have every right to never forgive me.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I can only pray this won’t strain our friendship and things can go back to how they were.”

A rolling cloud of steam concealed Gabriel’s face as he took a breath. He so wished he could forget that horrid day. The way he lost control was not him. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to and I shouldn't have blown up like that. It was uncalled for and…”

“No, it was called for.” Sasha cut in sharply. “Marcus was an asshole who played with your emotions. No, asshole doesn’t cover it, he was horrid sociopathic cunt of a man. If I ever meet him…” Chewing her bottom lip, she swallowed the mounting anger. “Owen at least let you down gently. You just haven’t found the right guy!”

An empty chuckle slipped from Gabriel’s lips. “Yeah I am an awesome judge of character.”

“Gabriel.” Snatching the collar of his coat, Sasha pulled him down to meet her gaze. “That man was a sociopath, never forget that! You work too hard and are a support line for too many people to be brought down by men like him! Just…” Stepping back to the car door. “Lean on us when you are in trouble ok? Men can show weakness too, you know.”

Nodding softly, a cold breeze of loose snow blew over the two. “Yeah, I guess I kind of forget that don’t I. I’m better though and no our friendship isn’t in trouble. Drive safe, my Queen of Racers. Talk you to later.”

“Later, Gabe. Talk to you soon…Next time you treat me to dinner!”

“You’re too rich for my blood. Drop the queen act and we will talk.” Gabriel laughed with a soft wave as he walked on.

Leaning against the car door, she watched the man fade into the distance. She couldn’t explain it, but somewhere deep down, she couldn’t believe him. Call it instinct, but something whispered Gabriel would need her even more in the near future.

“You haven’t changed since college, Gabriel. For better or worse, you are still the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave a kudo or a comment. I love to hear what my readers think, seriously it keeps me writing.


	7. When sin offers you a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed all so strange for Gabriel, being invited over to Alex's home. It had only been a few weeks and already he was being offered a bed as though they've know each other for months. Emotions will swirl ever higher as Gabriel's struggles to understand what exactly their relationship is, but Alex seem contempt with it all.
> 
> Careful now Gabriel, Alex has cheesecake.

Laying amidst the blankets and pillows around his head, Gabriel twirled that black business card in his hand. The bedside lamps glowed a mix of soft purple. A smart lightening system he splurged on. A novelty item yes, but he enjoyed it. The way the golden letter glowed against the black card stock seemed almost haunting. The purple hue cast about seeming to add to the mystic of it all.

It was all to surreal, in a few short days, he had gone from a lonely project manager to a master’s pet. If that wasn’t enough, Alex had now invited him over his home! It seemed like things were moving so fast, spiraling out of his control, and for the first time, he didn’t care. Such an odd sensation to not be the guiding hand, support others leaned against.

“I don’t have to be in control around you.” He whispered. “Heh, I must be out of my mind to enjoy the way you torment me.”

Then there was work, which for once he didn’t want to return too. The anxiety of it all was so strange. He had never felt this way before. These emotions were so alien to him. The tables had turned yet again. Work which was once his escape from the world, was now the world he never wished to return to. The havoc he caused still lying in wait. 

Sighing heavily, “I can’t keep running away like this.”

Eyes closed, the card fell to his chest as he drifted into a deep slumber. There were no dreams though, Gabriel stopped dreaming a long time ago. It was until his phone chirped the next day that he finally woke into a foggy haze. The second chirp causing him to tap the bedside light control switch. Bathing the room in a soft light.

Reaching for his phone, the sharp blue glow of the screen was near blinding. “Fucking hell…Every morning!” Pulling the phone, a softer distance, he slowly flicked through the messages. A tender smile forming at the first.

 

Sasha: Thanks for the night out, Gabe. Reminded me of our Arcade Wrecker days. I will text you later, cause I know you WONT! And Gabriel, thank you for being my friend through thick and thin. You’re a good man.

Gabriel: It was fun, text me again and I will treat you to a night out. See you soon.

The next message gave him pause.

Dad: I have some investing questions I wanted to ask you about. Call me when you get a chance, bud.

Third and final, this message made his heart skip a beat. Never having expected a text to come from this number.

Alexander: Swing by around three if you are still interested. Let me know if you are allergic to peanut. See you seen, Gabriel.

“Allergies, what is the man doing with peanuts?” Cracking his neck and back, Gabriel tossed the phone back to the bedding. Desperate for a hot shower. 

Hair still glimmering with product and water, he sauntered through the apartment. Grabbing a muffin, he bought the day before, while making way to the guest bedroom he used as an office. The old gaming rig he assembled a few years back buried beneath structural maps from work, and so many reports. Keyboard and headset poking out beneath the two monitors.

“One of these days I am going to take this crap be to be shredded.” A lie had been telling himself for over a year now. “Screw it!” Grabbing a box from the closet, he loaded the box to the brim with paper. Taping it shut before kicking to the front door. A reminder to take down to his car.

Shifting through his email, “Oh shit! Right, right, got to call dad. Contacts…Here we go.”

A man in his late fifties, Michael Hemming was a proud man who would do anything he could to give his family a better life. You name it he did it, worked in factories, drove trucks, even owned his own repair shop for a while. A work ethic the Hemming family passed down through the generations.

Michael could talk you ear off about his life and the wild events that occurred within it. The wild seventies, being in the car as it flipped over into a ditch in winter, building a bomb out of gun powder and a tool box, you know kid stuff. While having little regret, he would never wish would go back to those times.

“My childhood was fun, but not perfect. The advancements we have made today make my childhood look like the stone age! Haha, no thanks, I like to have the worlds collective knowledge in my phone.”

While mechanically skilled, Mr. Hemming was not the best with technology and often relied on his son for help. Not that Gabriel complained, it was his job after all. He had helped his father stay modern, despite numerous protested to the changes. He caved and fully admits to being a “stubborn old fool”. Getting the man, a cell phone was one such battle.

Dialing the main number, “Hey dad, what’s this text about?”

“Oh, you know, I have a little spending cash and was wonder if you knew about these new startups.” Gabriel blinked in confusion as he pulled the text back up. His father’s voice still as gruff as ever. “I figured with you being in the IT world, you would know about these companies.”

This statement made Gabriel’s eyes roll so hard it hurt. It happened more then he liked, even with his own colleagues. The number of times he had to stop a network engineer and say, “I have no idea what you just said”, was mind numbing. Gabriel wasn’t innocent either, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. 

“Uh dad, I am not stock expert. I barely know what an ETF Fund is. I hired a firm to handle all that. I can give you my cousin’s number, he works for a brokerage firm in New York…”

“Nah,” His father cut in. “I am only looking at investing a few hundred dollars in penny stocks. I don’t have your kind of cash, buddy.”

Gabriel bit tongue while restraining a hard sigh of frustration, wondering if his father even heard him in the first place. His cousin literally worked as a broker for a top fortune one hundred company. If anyone knew stocks and planning, it was him. Still he digressed.

“I-I don’t make that much, dad…” It was times like these he wished he could say no to the man. “Giv-Give me a second here to do a little searching.” 

Putting his father on speaker, Gabriel did several in-depth searches into the firms listed. All new startups looking to makes waves in the market while pigging backing on existing tech. A risky methodology. A few were even crowd founded developers who made some rather wild claims, such as "clinically proven" or "engineer developed and approved". Another bad sign for their future. Only two stuck out as worthwhile, but even they were showing very little growth since their founding. After some back and forth, his father agreed to sit on the idea for a bit. It was only a few hundred dollars, so worse case he was out a little money.

That was one the biggest reason, Gabriel admired his father. Overwhelming love for family and open mindedness aside, he was always weighed his choices heavily before acting. Something his grandfather instilled in him. 

“How is life up here?” He asked, changing topics.

“It’s good.” Gabriel lied. “Work is pretty hectic, our current client pushing our limits, but other than that, things are good. Sasha says hi, by the way.”

He could hear his father shifted over the phone, he always had him on speaker or Bluetooth. “You should come down more often. A lot of your friends would like to see you more than just once a year.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to shift, this time with discomfort. Home was tad of a sore subject for him. Old scars burned anew at the very thought of heading back home unless absolutely necessary. He loved his father and stepmom with all his heart, but that heart still bore scars that would never fade. The cherished home he grew up in, no longer existed, along with so many others. Home wasn’t a home anymore, it was dot on the map. A pit stop to reflect at and nothing more…There was no home back there.

“Yeah I know.” Gabriel said while rustling his hair. “Busy with work and this project. I promise to swing by when I can once this project is all over.”

Wanting desperately to change the topic, Gabriel asked what was new in his father life and ended up chatting for the next two hours. Recent movies, books, and just general banter were all covered in what only felt like half an hour of time. Both men amazed by how long they were on the phone. Each unanimously agreeing they need to call more often.

Phone slipping from his hand, Gabriel was laying across the couch when he noticed the time. It was already past three. That’s what he got for sleeping in so late. His sight drifted to the gym bag by the door. Alex had offered his spare bedroom if he so wished to spend the weekend.

At first, he jumped at the idea, but now…With his emotions reined back in, he wasn’t so sure he knew what he was walking into. Determining where he stood with Alex was proving rather difficult to discern. This was all uncharted territory for him. So, to say his feet felt like lead bricks, was an understatement.

Laying there, he rationalized it. Alex wasn’t some predator, he had several chances to strike if he was. He was a highly regarded professional and wouldn’t dare risk staining his career or that of his firm. Financially speaking, Nox was not a viable location to keep meeting. Heaven only knows how much one of the rooms cost to rent. That and he always paid for dinner. Still…This circled back to his original question, “Just what was their relationship?”

Staring up at cool gray ceiling, that question should have had been so easily to answer. 

Mind wandering, Alex’s words replayed in his mind. “Enter this relationship with no expectations. Come with an open mind. This relationship could be nothing more than two people seeking equal enjoyment from one another. It doesn’t have to be sexual in any sense of the word. If something else forms, then so be it. I have no expectation of what will form from this.”

Yet that night in Nox, restrained against the man thick chest. Teased till his senses dulled and he pleaded for release. In those vicious moments he never felt more alive, more complete. This is what he wanted, an escape, a break from the flow and mundane. 

“No expectation,” he whispered to himself. Ignoring the twinge, he felt in his heart.

Nodding, Gabriel slipped off the couch and grabbed the gym bag. It was now or never! He would never get answers just laying about daydream what ifs. 

The address was nothing special, a recently remodeled building in the heart of the city. Not too far from Nox and his own office, surprisingly. Spectrum, as it was called, was a series of small high-rises that shared a two-story main floor and lobby. Gabriel had walked by a few times and often joked with coworkers about how much rent was for the shop owners. A bakery, coffee shop, few restaurants, and a wireless store occupied the main floors. Judging by the prices and rather luxurious services provided, Gabriel began to see how the shops made rent.

Stepping up to the glass doors that lead to a well-lit hall, anxiety washed over him as his finger pressed “Nava” on the keypad. It suddenly felt as if the whole lobby had cast its attention to the long-haired male standing by the intercom. Cold glares ripping through the thick fabric of his winter coat, staring directly at his soul.

“Gabriel, prompt as always. I will be right there. Place is bit of a maze.” Alex’s voice called from the speaker. Even through an intercom it carried an odd warmth. A warmth that caused Gabriel to smile ever so faintly. Wishing…

Pressing his back against the wall, Gabriel kept his sight low. The sensation of judgmental eyes on him becoming overwhelming. His hands slipped into each pant pocket as his foot tapped the floor continuously. No matter how much he attempted to tell himself it was all in his head, his foot wouldn’t stop. It was so strange, this only occurred when around Alex. Never at work.

“Calm down, Gabe.” He whispered to himself. “It’s a mutual meeting with a friend, at his home. Nothing risqué or suggestive about it. Alex just doesn’t want me driving home late or drunk. You know, like a friend.” A bitter reminder. “Alex is…a friend…Yeah.”

The soft click of the door caught his attention with the faint wafting of the spice he so adored. There in the doorway, silky black hair pushed back behind each ear, was Alexander. Dressed a long sleeve maroon shirt and gray pants that cradled his frame so well. Merely seeing him, a new warmth washed over him. 

“Come on in, Gabriel.” There was no commanding tone or dark glee, only a warm soul welcoming a friend. “I am glad you decided to join me tonight. I’m sure you will be able to unwind. You look rather tense.”

Nodding, the two slipped through the main door and into the elevator beyond. Selecting the sixth floor, Alex leaned against the polished wood paneling of the car. The way Gabriel stood in the corner brought him so much glee. Despite how strong the man acted, he was still so anxious when they were alone together. Having witness it a million times over with patients, he never figured he be the one to cause it so someone such as Gabriel.

“Got to love the jitters.” He mused, smirking as his leaned to the right. “We humans are programmed to fear the unknown as a safety measure. A primal evolutionary instinct that is encoded into our very DNA, and yet it can be over active in a tranquil setting such as this. There is always that little spot of, “What if”. What if I lose my job, what if didn’t cook this meat long enough, always that what if.”

“But that is what keeps us alive. We need that what if.” Gabriel added. “Without that installment of fear, we would have gone extinct for lack of self-preservation. Predators use the illusion of peace to stalk prey, so it is only natural we question the present.”

Nodding, “Indeed we do. Like right now.” His eyes fell to Gabriel, who left foot still rocked against the ball of his foot. “You trust me, but you are still afraid I will hurt you. Which is understandable, I am a cruel son of a bitch.” The soft chuckle he received only fueled the glowing smile he cast. “Just kind of funny how dumb the human brain can be at times. Your foot tapping was your mind attempting to distract itself. If I had to take a guess, you thought the people in the lobby were eyeing you.”

Gabriel said nothing, but Alex continued. “Often times a person will look up because their environment has changed, but if asked they couldn’t describe the person who entered. If the shift doesn’t affect them or their world, a person’s long-term memory will only record the most basic details. Now if you were to say, spray paint the wall, then yes. They would, more often than not, remember your every detail. Funny how paranoid the human brain is when it can’t even remember why.”

Laughing in agreement, the elevator doors opened cream colored hall with modern décor. Neither spoke as the stepped through the long tranquil hall. Though Gabriel did pause to admire a unique abstract hanging on the wall, just outside the elevator bay. A fusion of Pollock and Rothko, a twist Gabriel found rather unique.

“Local artist who prefers to remain anonymous.” Alex call from up ahead. “Pity though, I’d love to see more of their work.”

“Yeah.”

Stopping at the last door of the left, Alex remained oddly silent while unlocking the door. Opening the door with one arm to allow Gabriel in first. The brunet had no more then stepped through when Alex stepped closer. Soft lips caressing Gabriel’s ever so softly, edging ever closer for more. 

Blushing at the sudden peck, Gabriel unconsciously moved in for more, but Alex was already side stepping through the door frame. For a split second a twinge of annoyance surged through him. The passionate display ended far too quickly. Swallowing his annoyance with the man, he had to resist the urge to whistle at the luxurious condo, Alex called home.

To the right was lush gray carpeted living area with a small electric fireplace, that was built into a white stone facade. The fire inside a metallic purple, a hologram of fire above glass rock. Around it was long cloth, L shaped sectional and single overstuffed leather chair.

Behind the living area was a dining table and decent sized kitchen, with white marble countertops and newer appliances. The whole space was decorated in a modern style with abstract paintings on the wall and a few potted plants. The place almost didn’t appear to be lived in. Almost like a showroom, the notion giving Gabriel pause.

“How often are you even away from work, Alex?” He wondered while looking around. “Is there no one else in your life, but me?”

“Hey now, your jaw should only drop for me. Not my home.” Teasing, Alex showed him the guest bedroom, which was a sharp contrast. A queen size bed with two-night stands filled the space. Blue gray sheets with a silver comforter dressing it.

“I have been told to call this the Blue Room.” The older man chuckled as Gabriel placed his bag beside the bed. “Picasso had his blue period, I have my blue room.” Mocking a posh accent, his eyes rolled. “I swear, I need better friends. I turn an empty room into a bedroom that is little colorful and suddenly I have a Blue Room! Chf, Picasso was a hack anyway.”

“Not a fan eh?”

Alex's right eye twitched, “Picasso was an emotional, pampered, premadonna who believed himself a superior painter. Dali did the obscure, Poliak did the abstract, Kahlo painted her suffering and love, Picasso was…Crude and unfinished. The rough lines and broken shapes only distract the person viewing the art. But why yes, the art world flocked to his “bizarre” painting with gawk and awe. Fucking art critics, his work was as deep a puddle in the Sahara! Then there is that bastard Warhol…”

Mouth open to speak, Alex drummed in his fingers his right cheek in pure frustration of even mentioning that man’s name. Gabriel appearing be both amused and enthralled by the rant which burned on the therapist tongue. A passion for art searing red hot for another to hear his thoughts on the subject.

“Any who, where were we?” Swallowing the approaching rant about art culture, he would quick redirect his attention back to the tour. Ending it at the kitchen island. “You don’t want to see my boring room and study, do you?”

Shrugging, “Only if you want to. Not really my place to intrude as a guest…Still not really sure why you invited me over.”

The nervousness in Gabriel voice gave olive skinned therapist pause. So, wishing to utter the sharp-witted remark, he chose civil route. “While Nox is a haven for people to let their hair down, it isn’t the ideal place to keep visiting you at. Not that I don’t adore you laying in my lap while listening to local musicians.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Alex cut in. “Despite what you may think of me, your cruel master, I do want to know more about you. Besides, this way you can have a drink and not worry about getting a taxi or sobering up. You can sleep here.”

Despite the genuine words and bright smile, Gabriel continued to chew his bottom lip. “Why are you so trusting of me? You barley know me…” Those words came out faster than he realized. “Shit, sorry…I mean.”

A heavy stillness enveloped the kitchen, Alex expression now devoid of any warmth. Walking over the stove, checking its temperature, he shrugged while wander back to the side counter. Fresh produce and measured spices were scattered across a thick cutting board and various smaller cooking bowls. “Think nothing of it. It is a justifiable concern.”

Kicking himself mentally, Gabriel traced the scar in his palm. “I didn’t mean it so bluntly…” Vile memories flashed. “I just…”

Bile burned the back of his throat while reaching for the door. His keys digging into his palm as his fist constricted ever tighter. A sudden hand on his shoulder, “Get your FUCKING HAND OFF ME, MARCUS!” Even as it pulled away, he could still hear him laughing. That mocking snicker as though the suffering he inflicted was a childish joke.

Every fiber of Gabriel’s arm restricted, veins bulging at the urge to strike back. Shatter the face of the man whom he despised…No, he was not that kind of man. “Do the world a favor, Marcus.” He sneered. “Go jump in front of a bus! Maybe then the world can see you for the smear on humanity you!”

Shaking away those horrid days, Gabriel slowly lifted his gaze to olive skinned therapist. Who was sneaking a fresh carrot, secretly hoping Gabriel wasn’t looking. “I just…How can you be so trusting of me? Who is to say I won’t steal from you?”

“I see a lot of different people in my line of work, Gabriel. I know what makes them tick. So, I’d say have become a damn good judge of character. Besides, I have a feeling I could take your scrawny ass any day of the week.” Turning softly on his heel, the older man flexed his broad biceps. The taut fabric straining against the sudden expansion, a display which stoked a fire in Gabriel’s loins. “Or would you enjoy that?”

“I mean…” Blushing deep scarlet, “You already have.”

“Heh, oh no Gabriel.” Leaning against the counter’s edge, Alex’s lips curled with devious intent. “I merely restrained your rather refined body, that night in Nox. I haven’t had the sadistic pleasure of binding your arms and feet while I explore every inch of that seductive body of yours. Sinking my teeth into every curve while you beg for mercy and sweet release. Oh no, Gabriel, we have only scratched the surface of what I can do to you…” Eyes drifting ever so slowly, “Bathroom is just outside the guest bedroom if you want to take care of that.”

“I’m fine, thank you very much!” Gabriel snapped as he shot behind a stool to conceal the thickening bulge in his pants. 

“Right…Have a seat on the couch while I put dinner in the oven. I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

Turning towards the setting arrangements, Gabriel’s anxiety raked his nerves raw. The condo was pristine, a shimmering gem compared to his simple apartment. Part of his conscious screamed for him to relax. Citing, “It’s Alex, he invited you over. Relax!” Taking a deep breath, he made is way over to the couch. Desperately attempting to clear his thoughts and sorrow of his erratic heart.

Nuzzling into the corner L section of the sofa, he looked back towards the kitchen. Alex was humming to himself while dicing a bundle of green herbs. Glancing to the right while mixing the chopping, his piercing brown eyes caught Gabriel’s with a smile whose warmth was that of an open fire. 

Casting a soft smile in response, Gabriel rubbed the back his neck. “I wish I knew what you were thinking.” Looking away, his attention turned to the remotes beside him when a sudden shock of realization washed over him. High school was the last time he ever had cable, and even then, he rarely watched a single show. Even now he wasn’t sure what the local channels were or what they could even watch?!

“Oh, right sorry.” Alex chuckled from the kitchen. “I uh, don’t have cable TV. Just a few streaming services and hard drive of movies I have collected.” Reaching over, he powered on the TV and selected his external hard drive. A list of movie titles appearing on the screen, “Sorry about that.”

Blinking, Gabriel could feel his lips curl before he broke out in a fit of laughter of how anxious he was being. Literal tears forming as he struggled to breath over the expectations, he had been casting onto himself. Alex, meanwhile, was eyeing him with concern while setting the timer. “Did I break him?” He thought to himself while grabbing a glass of water. “I think he is having an emotional breakdown.”

“You ok? You're in tears.” Leaning across the back of the couch, waving the chilled glass. “Sorry, but I found cable TV to be a brain drain and honestly rather stupid. It is always the same old show, different cast, with a director who wants to be original!” 

“No, no, not that.” Gabriel wheezed while drying his eyes. “Oh god, I was freaky out because I haven’t watched cable since high school.”

Brow arched, “And that's funny?”

“No, I was just trying to break the tension is all. I was…” Turning, Alex was eyeing him softly before tapping Gabriel’s forehead. “I uhh.” Blinking the older man’s head was shaking back and forth while sinking down behind the couch. 

Now eye level, he tapped the brunet’s forehead again for good measure. “The tension is all in your subconscious. I invited you over to unwind and get to know you. There is no tension, your under lying fears are forming mass projections on the world around. These subconscious hallucinations are spiking your heartrate and hindering your cerebral cortex.” Grabbing the remote, he turned on a streaming service and handed the remote back. “Let your hair down and enjoy yourself…” Pausing, his voice became silky smooth. “For me, please?” 

Stepping away, he tugged free the brunet’s hair free from his hair tie. The lush brown locks flooding over his shoulder once more, giving Alex such a stir of heat. He had such a weak spot for guys with long hair. 

Blushing, Gabriel’s fingers slipped through the wild mane while settling back into the couch. The mounting tension which had formed in shoulders, slowly melted away. It was rather euphoric to have another openly praise his hair style. So many gave him odd glances when he walked about town, the stigma of men with long hair still very much alive. Still Gabriel stood defiant, taking great pride in his mane, refusing to bow to any outdated stigma!

“I can let down more than just my hair.” He whispered to himself as Alex returned with a tray of fresh fruit. 

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour. In the meantime,” Smirking, the olive-skinned therapist slipped over the back of the couch, plopping down beside Gabriel. Spreading both arms wide across the back of the couch, his left inching closer to the unaware brunet.

A lush strawberry hung from between his teeth as he leaned back. Catching Gabriel’s sapphire eyes, he winked. Teeth sinking into the plump fruit while tongue brushed the side. A thin streak of red dripped down his sharp jaw. Head tilting back, his tongue wrapped around the fruit in one swift movement. 

“What?” He asked, wiping his chin with the edge of thumb. “Don’t like strawberries?” If he pushed just a little more, he was positive, Gabriel’s cheeks would be as red the strawberries. “I’ve got pineapple, mango…I’d eat them all off your chest…Kiwi.”

Struggling form, the most basic sentence after the such a teasing display, Gabriel cross his legs in a desperate attempt to conceal his shame. “You realize, for a guy who trying to make me relax, you’re doing a piss poor job of it?”

Eyes narrow in, “Tell that to your erection, Gabe.”

“No thanks to you!” Gabriel spat. “Next your going to take your shirt off and…” Out of his peripheral vision, the older man was already beginning to lift his well-fitting maroon shirt. “Oh, for the love of keep your….”

Snickering, “Nice try mister. You want to see my shirtless, you have to earn. Hehehe, I didn’t invite you over to screw you.” Reaching across to grab the remote for the tv, Alex were mere inches away. Sharp brown eyes stilling into the younger man very soul, coxing him to take it.

Swallowing, Gabriel reach up to grasp the maroon shirt, yank him closer. Fingers brushing the soft cloth, the final of strength need to proclaim his desire fizzled away.

Breaking away, while laying back as though nothing had happened, “Screwing with you, that’s just in my nature.” Grabbing a slice of pineapple, “Now then, can’t go wrong with anything from Mel Brooks!”

Gabriel’s chewed his lip over passing on the opportunity to…He wasn’t entirely sure. Turning though, he wasn’t sure who this Brooks person was. “Who?”

A pin could have dropped as Alex craned his neck in horror. “I’m sorry, I must have just had a stroke. Did you just say, who?” Gabriel shrugged nervously. Not a big movie buff, director names were all but lost on him. Alex however, shuttered in utter revolution of the sheer thought. “Right, we are doing the black and white classics! Young Frankenstein, then we work our way up to the modern films. Not knowing who Mel Brooks is, the hell is wrong with you?!”

Grabbing a chunk of pineapple, Gabriel could only nod and pretend to have the slighting understanding of what was occurring. It was nigh impossible discern if this was an elaborate joke or true seriousness. Alex was an enigma wrapped in seductive appeal.

“Wait, that’s Gene Wilder!” Gabriel said in disbelief over the classic actor’s appearance. “When was this movie made?”

“1974.”

Looking back at the tv, “Holy shit, I love Gene and somehow I never saw this movie.”

Alex shrugged softly while he leaned back into the cushions. “Yeah well, not many people remember the golden age of film. Brooks directed this movie, but Gene was the author. Interesting fact, it came very close to never happening. The idea of a horror comedy didn’t sit well in Hollywood at the time.” 

“And this Mel Brooks took up the mantel?”

“Oh yeah! Brooks loves to push the envelope with all his films. It is one of the many reasons I adore the man.” As the movie began to progress, Alex found his focus directed more towards the man beside him, then the move itself. “He isn’t the only one I adore.” He whispered so faintly, no one heard.

Gabriel was nuzzling into the corner of the couch, legs folding to the side, while enraptured by the film on screen. The spell of anxiety had vanished behind the growing sly smirk at the subtle but well times jokes. Reaching over to brush a soft curling lock of chestnut brown hair, Alex so desperately desired to pull the man into his lap and watch the movie as one. But, as he neared, guilt pulled his hand away. Gabriel none the wiser.

Timer changing in his peripheral vision, he scooted off to get the main dish started, while Gabriel buried his face to muffle a near snorting laughter. Some of the jokes were just so bad, they were funny. Even after having seen it a million times, Alex stilled chuckled, “Werewolf? There wolf, there castle.”

Sliding the main dish into the oven, a sharp slap echoed from the couch. Looking over the counter, Gabriel buried his face into each hand, groaning through a snort of laughter. “What’s knockers? Who wrote this, Carol Burnet?”

“Ok! You lost your privilege to call me old by knowing who that is!” Alex barked, wide toothy smirk forming. “So, help me god if you make a Lucille Ball joke.”

Turning to stare down his master, “But Rickyyyy.”

Head shaking with spatula in hand, “I’m going to wreck you, mark my words Gabe.”

“Can’t wait.” He cooed softly, sapphires almost shimmering against the finals rays of sun that shined through the window.

Secretly he was rather glad, Gabriel was so invested. He desired nothing more than for him to turn around and see a home-cooked meal with chilled wine awaiting. Why he was going so far out his way to impress Gabriel? He wasn’t entirely sure himself. Maybe he just missed cooking for someone else and to have the home feel lived in for once. At the end of the day, did such trivial questions why really matter? One thing remained true, he was over joyed Gabriel decided to spend the weekend after all.

As the movie came in to end, Gabriel stood up, stretching out his sniff muscles. “Mmmm, what time is it?”

“Just passed, seven.” Alex replied over the sharp crack of a wine bottle’s cork. “Sorry, dinner took longer than I expected.”

Rolling his neck, Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, I nearly forgotten I haven’t eaten much today. A hot meal sounds so good….” Turning around his words fell silent display before him.

The dining room lights had been softened to a warm glow, a fine dressed roast dinner placed in the table’s center. Two places set with glasses chilled red wine were being placed beside each plate. Crimson streaks flooded across the brunet’s nose and cheeks. The expectation’s he held for the night’s events were nowhere near this refined. At most he figured a simple meal and maybe a movie.

Heart racing, “Alex…This is a bit much.”

Stealing a sip from the wine for himself, the older man froze. “Really?” Looking over the table, “I don’t think so. It just dinner and movie after all. Have a seat, I will grab a us glasses of water.”

Even without the commanding tone he used behind closed doors, there was no way Gabriel could deny the man. Taking a seat, he looked toward the olive-skinned therapist, wanting to at least help him with something, but he wouldn’t have any of it. Gabriel was his guest, so he shouldn’t have to do a thing. Still, a ping of guilt stroked his heart.

“You don’t need to do a thing, Gabriel.” Alex cooed tenderly while placing a plate of roast before him. “I do appreciate the offer though. It’s sweet.” Lips brushing his cheek, Gabriel purred at the warm contact. “Not so strong when I am around, are you?”

“T-t-thank for you for this, Alex. It is very sweet.”

Taking a seat himself, that sly devils smirk became concealed behind a wine glass. “See, I am not always the big bad alpha. I can be romantic too.” Winking, they toasted a friendly dinner and the others company. There was a warmth to the man’s deep brown eyes that Gabriel’s could help but be drawn to.

Savoring every bite, Gabriel struggled to find the words to express how much he adored Alex’s cooking. Maybe it was wine or it being a home-cooked meal, but no matter how much he tried, the words wouldn’t form. The roast was perfectly balanced with spice. It was nigh impossible to place all the ingredients. If he wasn’t careful, a sliver of envy over the man’s cooking would form.

“I can see it on your face, Gabriel, and thank you. I am glad you enjoy it.” Alex said while remembering a time when this was common place. A time when he cooked and was cooked for. A time when everything felt right. “I don’t get to cook for people to often anymore. Family is scattered to far ends of the earth and my schedule makes it rather difficult to establish a large base of friends…”

Distant memories clouded his vision as he looked up. Where Gabriel sat was man with soft brown hair, in desperate need of a trim and shower. The man was still dressed in dirty work clothes. His satchel hanging off the back of the chair. Those caramel brown eyes and soft features he cherished so, were smiling back him. He was flashing his tongue in a silent raspberry.

Memory fading, it was Gabriel who was smile back at him. It was the perfect end to the day…Well almost. He still had one more thing he needed to do, before the night could end. Clearing the table, he had to push the younger man back to the seat as he tried to help clean up.

“Sit Gabriel, relax, and enjoy yourself. I am just loading a dishwasher.” Stepping away, he could hear the couch groan as Gabriel started to rise. Swallowing a chuckle, “I will tie you to that couch if you don’t stop.”

Blushing, “Is that a promise or a threat?” 

A faint evil grin formed on Alex’s lips while he served up the dessert. “Both.” He whispered softly while handing over a plate of cheesecake. “And I don’t make idle threats.”

Tugging on his sleeve, Gabriel pulled Alex back towards him as he whispered. His expression softening “Thank you for this, Alexander.” The world around them seemed to shift and melt at those words. So much was being left unsaid between the two, but for now it was enough. Nodding softly, the olive-skinned therapist allowed himself to be tugged into a delicate embrace. The dry spice of the wine still lingered on Gabriel’s lips. 

The young man pushed the plate away, purring as Alex tilted his head back, deepening the passionate embrace. Neither dare push onward, lingering in this moment of bliss was divine. 

Breaking away slowly, Alex press his forehead to Gabriel’s. “No fair, that is my trick.” 

“Hehe, sorry.”

Eyes closed, he whispered. Gabriel was so much like that man, it was painful. “Don’t be, you are too sexy to be sorry. Come, let’s start another movie and finish of this cheesecake. There is plenty more in the fridge, Mr. Sweetooth.”

Fork sinking into the moist treat, “What you don’t like sweet stuff?”

“Eh every now and then. Never had much a of desire to indulge.” Nuzzling into the couch, he could see Gabriel’s struggle to rein his urges to devour the whole slice. “There is more in the fridge, so don’t hold back if you want more. I made it for you.”

“Wait what?!”

“What?”

“You made this?”

Nodding, “Yeah, what do you think I bought it? I know how to cook Gabriel. I can give you the recipe if you want. Cheesecake isn’t that hard to make.”

“I uh…” Gabriel unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Don’t really know how to make deserts. I only learned meal prep and how to cook dinner on a budget in college.”

“I’ll teach you. You know the basics, just need the tools. Easy.”

“You’d do that?”

“Anything for my omega.”

Blushing softly, the two finished the night with light banter about the events of the past couple days. Gabriel sharing bits and pieces of his night out with Sasha and Alex talking about latest mystery thriller book he had been reading. Before long the two were spread out across the couch. Gabriel resting against Alex’s chest. The two lazily watching another movie as Alex played with the younger man’s hair. 

Tapping a controller, the home’s light dimmed to a candlelight softness. Eyes growing heavy, Gabriel unconsciously slumped into the older man’s chest. Whispering, “You’re warm.” The soft thumping the man’s heart, slowly rocking him asleep. He knew he should move, break away, but Gabriel felt so safe in his arms.

Alex only nodded softly at this, his fingers swirling the man’s deep chestnut locks into ringlets. “And your beautiful…” He whispered ever so faintly as Gabriel slumbered against his chest. Soft breathing the only response he would receive. “I….”

Sighing, Alex closed his eyes while tossing his head back. “I know, I know…” He whimpered to himself before turning to attention back to the movie on the screen. “I know all to well, David. Heaven knows and so do I…”

He had to look away. Keep his attention elsewhere and away from any of that. The night was ending on such a sweet note, he would leave it that way. He could never press beyond what they had, never admit the truth, else risk losing it all once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks of you reading, if you like my work please leave a kudo or comment. I love to hear from my reader.


End file.
